


Møter i natta

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vanskelige følelser, Voksenliv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak er to einsame sjeler så møtes på forskjellige stadar om natta gjennom eit år. Dei lar kroppane sei det hjarta ikkje får til. Heilt til det ikkje er mogleg lengre.





	1. Ein framands smil

Isak elskar det. Elskar rytmen så dunkar gjennom kroppen hans. Elskar lysa så fer øve rommet, så lar dei dansande kroppane bevega seg inn og ut av mørket. Det skapar ein slags anonymitet, moglegheita til å gøyma seg. Om ein vil. Han har dansa i fleire timar, bevegd kroppen til ei mengd av hitsongar medan han har gjort sitt beste for å gløyma. Gløyma at han er åleine. Det er difor han dansar. Nokon gonger klarar han det og. Stort sett ikkje.

Det er fleire timar sidan gutane for heim. Heim til kjærestar, heim til nokon så venta på dei. Jonas hadde ropt at han kunne bli med til han og Eva. Sova øve, så kunne dei eta frukost neste morgon og spela Fifa. Isak elska han for det, men takka pent nei. Ville ikkje vere til bry. Sjølv om han langt inni hjarta visste at han ikkje var det, kjendest det nokon gonger som om han var nettopp det. Den single kompisen så dei alltid måtte dra med seg. Han som endå ikkje hadde funne nokon å gå heim saman med.

Dei hadde vore sjå Isak før dei hadde gått på byen. Det var ein gamal romjulstradisjon så dei hadde klart å holda levande sidan vidaregåande. Kvar 3.juladag møtes dei sjå han for å drikka øl, prata skitt og le av alt Magnus fortalde dei. Det var aldri heilt planen sånn sett, men Magnus fortalde verkeleg tidenes morosamaste historiar.

Då turnusen for jula blei satt opp sørgde Isak alltid for å ha fri den dagen og påfølgande morgonvakt, og heldigvis ordna det seg kvart år. Heilt sikkert fordi han tok alle dei upopulære skifta på juladagane, men det var ikkje noko problem for han å jobba då. Han likte det eigentlig. Likte å gå i sykehusgongane så var fulle av julapynt.

På veg tilbake på dansegolvet, etter å ha vore i baren og drukke litt vatn, var det som om det prikka litt i nakka hans. Som om nokon kikka på han, sveipa blikket øve han. Det var som om nokon auger brann i nakka hans. Han snudde seg fleire gonger rundt, men kunne ikkje sjå nokon så spesifikt kikka på han.

Humra litt for seg sjølv før han lukka augo og dansa vidare. Bevegde seg etter den fantastiske rytmen og kjende på alle luktene rundt seg. Ei salig blanding av sveitte kroppar, alkohol og parfyme. Opna augo att og såg rett på ein høg mann.

Han stod 2-3 meter framføre Isak og kikka på han med eit lystent og nysgjerrig blikk. Han kikka opp og ned eit par gonger før ansiktet lyste opp i eit stort smil. Eit nydeleg smil. Eit smil så sendte nokre varme kjensler rundt mageregionen hans. Det var ei heilt ny kjensle, så gjorde han litt nervøs. Han smilte tilbake og mannen kom gåande mot han. Glei øve golvet med nokre lange steg. Glei som han aldri hadde gjort noko anna. Stogga rett framføre han og ropte:

«Har du lyst å dansa?»

Isak nikka svakt. Han pleidde ikkje å dansa med nokon, likte helst å bevega seg til rytmen aleine. Men det var noko med denne mannen, noko med blikket så gjorde han nysgjerrig. Så han bevegde seg vidare og mannen følgde snart etter. Det var heilt tydeleg at han kunne dansa, det såg Isak med ein gong. Han bevegde hoftene på ein måte så fekk Isak til å tenkja på heilt andre ting. Alt mens han smilte så ei sol.

Dei dansa rundt eit par songar før han plutseleg la hendene på Isaks hofter. Han blei så overraska at han skvatt til og den høge mannen løfta augebryna. Isak berre smilte. Det var bare så lenge sidan nokon hadde tatt på han på den måten. Det var som om han måtte venda seg til det på eit vis. Hendene var store, og han hadde longe fingrar så brann gjennom buksa hans. I alle fall kjentest det slik.

Han kom litt nærare, så nært at Isak kjende pusten hans mot kinnet. Han bevegde den eine handa øve magen hans, og Isak trakk pusten djupt. Bevegde seg litt nærare den framande mannen med det nydelege smilet. Smilte litt. Blunka litt. Håpa i alle fall at det var blunka han gjorde. La henda sine rundt halsen til mannen og lente seg heilt inntil. Fekk eit smil og eit blunk tilbake. Om du kan kalla det eit blunk då. Isak klukka litt, kunne ikkje for det. Det var det løgnaste blunke han hadde sett i sitt liv. Det var sjarmerande.

Dei dansa vidare, kroppane heilt inntil kvarandre. Vogga i same rytme med blenkande ljos, sveitte kroppar og dundrande rock rundt seg. Isak kjende at det byrja å skje noko med kroppen hans, den byrja å senda signaler han ikkje hadde fått på ei stund. Den harde kroppen så vogga mot han gav han bilete i hovudet, og sendte beskjedar til kuken om at det var på tide å vakna. Den bevegde seg litt i boksaren og Isak raudna litt. Han var ein vaksen mann for pokker!

Den framande kikka han i augo og flirte litt. Flirte tydelegevis for han kjente kva så var på gong. Isak byrja å dra seg vekk, kjente på flauheita. Den høge mannen med smilet stogga opp og rista på hovudet. Tok tak i handa til Isak og førte den øve buksa, øve hardheita så var helt tydeleg der og.

Han smilte meir, lo litt før han bøygde seg fram og kyssa han. Kyssa han med lyst og latter, og Isak kyssa tilbake med alt han hadde. Det var både mjukt og hardt på ein gong. Det fekk han til å tenka på stormande hav og ljose sumardagar. Dei opna begge opp, slapp den andre inn. Gjorde det djupare og våtare, medan hender byrja å bevega seg øve kroppar. Øve sveitte og varme t-skjorter. Henda løfta litt opp, bevegde seg under, strauk øve bar hud. Strauk rundt på ryggen og nedøve mot bukselinninga. Isak trakk pusten djupt og den framande stogga opp. Lente seg inntil øyra hans.

« Eg har lyst å suga deg. Kan eg det?»

Isak kjende ein flamme spreie seg i magen, kjende kuken hardna litt med dei direkte orda. Kjente at det var lenge sidan han hadde vore så kåt. Så han nikka berre. Var ikkje sikker på om han hadde ord akkurat no, men fekk fram eit smil. Den høge mannen tok han i handa og drog han med seg. Ut i gangen og nedøve ei trapp. Inn ei dør til toalettet, inn i ein bås. Låste døra og snudde seg rundt. Og tida stod stille.

Han var den finaste mannen Isak hadde sitt i heila sitt liv. Det skarpe ljoset smaug seg øve andletet hans, framheva dei nydelege augo. Dei var knallblå, så havet, så himmelen. Hår så stod litt til alle kantar akkurat no, lepper så var raude. Smil som ei sol, longe armar og enda lengre bein. Isak svelgde tungt og trakk pusten djupt. Kjende seg av ein eller anna grunn så Bambi på isen.

Den framande smilte lett før han bøygde seg fram og slikka han på underleppa. Lot tunga gli att og fram medan han strøyk Isak øve håret. Kysset djupna og handa hans vandra ned ryggen. Strauk opp og ned, før han lot handa gli under. Lot handa gli opp og ned, strauk ned mot bukselinninga. Gjorde kysset endå djupare, ikkje at Isak forstod korleis det var mogleg.

Han kjende at handa møtte boksaren og smaug seg unna. Kjende at det gjorde noko med både magen og kuken hans. Den fine mannen med dei blå augo strauk opp og ned på rumpa hans, medan han byrja å bevega munnen bort frå hans. Bevegde den øve kjaken, slikka litt på halsen, saug på adamseplet. Isak trakk pusten djupt, kjende at gåsehuda spreidde seg på armane. Aldri. Aldri hadde nokon brukt munnen sin på den måten.

Den framande flytta handa si og løfta t-skjorta hans. Strauk begge henda øve brystkassa hans, lot tunga sveipa øve den eine brystvorta. Det sendte signaler rett til kuken så var byrja å dunka. Beina kjendest så gele, og Isak kunne verkelig ynskt at det var noko å halda i. Noko så kunne ankra han litt mot den stormen så hadde byrja å samla seg i kroppen hans. Ei hand strauk han øve buksa eit par gonger før bukseknappen ble opna opp. Buksa og boksaren blei dratt ned i ein fei og ut spratt kuken. Tydelig nøgd med å få sleppa ut.

« Deilig?»

«Hmmmm, fantastisk»

Den blåauga la ansiktet inntil skrittet hans og snusa inn. Snusa og laga små lydar. Dei var så låge at Isak så vidt kunne høyra dei, men det var tydeleg at han nøyt. Han strauk forsiktig øve hoftene før han la den eine handa rundt kuken og bevegde handa opp og ned.

Isak haldt på å detta ned, beina kjendest så gele. Det var så godt, så utroleg deilig. Han brukte det våte som glid og drog handa litt meir opp og ned, før han la munnen sin øve kuken. Bevegde den litt forsiktig opp og ned før han tok meir inn. Isak slapp ut eit rop og la den eine handa si i håret til den høge mannen. Måtte jorda seg litt for den orkanen så no var slept laus i magen hans. I kuken. Øvealt.

Plutseleg vart rommet fullt opp av stemmar. Stemmar fulle av alkohol og latter. Isak trakk pusten djupt og la den andre handa øve munnen. Slapp ut eit hikst. Det var umulig å unngå då kuken hans dunka, og det så måtte væra verdas mjukaste lepper var rundt han.

Blå augo, så byrja å bli svarte, kikka opp på han. Stirra han inn i augo, stirra inn i sjela kjendest det som. Det var som om dei utveksla noko. Noko nytt, intenst og nakent. Isak kjende hjarta dunka så berre det og måtte lukka augo.

Rommet var tomt att og munnen bevega seg endå meir. Opp og ned, skapte friksjon. Skapte våtheit. Munnen var varm og våt, og Isak kjente at han ikkje kom til å halda ut lenge. Den andre handa la seg på rumpa hans og bevegde den litt. La seg i sprekka og blei liggande der. Som eit forvarsel. Som eit løfte om noko meir. Ein anna gong.

Det byrja å rykka skikkeleg i kuken hans og han drog litt å håret til den fine mannen. Prøvde å signalisera kva så var på veg. Han tok hintet. Det hjalp nok at Isak drog pusten i lange drag, som om han hadde sprunge 400 -meteren. Munnen glei av kuken hans og han kom. Kom hardt og lenge, det kjentes nett så heile kroppen vrei seg. Han ropte og stønna, kunne ikkje brydd seg mindre om nokon høyrde det.

Det var som om han flaut på ei sky av bomull, heile kroppen var varm og mjuk. Den framande reiste seg opp og fant fram litt toalettrull. Tørka seg og smilte til Isak. Han smilte tilbake før han tok på seg kleda att. Blei plutseleg litt usikker på kva han skulle sei. Han hadde ikkje problem med det til vanleg, men det var noko med dei blå augo så gjorde han nervøs. Eller var det usikkerheit?

«Eg heite Even forresten»

« Isak»

« Du er digg, Isak, me snakkas»

Så gjekk han. Isak blei ståande igjen, fortsatt litt skjelven i beina. Han var varm, og litt nysgjerrig. Even. Even. Even. Med nydelege blå augo og smil så ei sol.

Ingen framand lengre.


	2. Dunkande rytme

Even er på jobb. På ein laurdags kveld. Ikkje akkurat favorittsysla i helga, men med eige firma kunne han ikkje sei nei så mykje heller. Han elska å vera sin eigen sjef, hadde drøymt om å driva med film så lenge han kunne huska. Hadde jobba hardt og målretta, bygd seg opp ei fast klientlista så bestod av både reklamebyrå,, tv-kanalar og frivillige organisasjonar. Det var NRK så hadde kontakta han denne gongen, filminga gjaldt ein konsert med Gabrielle.

Han sveipa kamera øve publikum så bevegde seg etter musikken. Det fekk han til å tenkja på Isak. På kor fantastisk det hadde vore å sjå på han på dansegolvet. Han bevegde seg på ein spesiell måte så fekk Even til å tenkja på heilt andre ting enn dans.

Det hadde gått ein månad sidan møte på toalettet, og draumane hans hadde vore fylt opp av Isak. Fylt opp av dei deilige sukka og kyssa hans. Isak. Isak. Isak. Nydelege grøne augo, eit smil så lyste lystege tankar og mjuke krøller så det var enkelt å snurra fingrane rundt. Han var både fasinert og nysgjerrig.

Han var invitert med på fest seinare, kunne berre komma etter konserten hadde Yousef sagt med eit smil. Even kjende seg så heldig for å ha dei i livet sitt, dei same fine kompisane så han hadde kjend sidan han var 10 år. Dei var blitt vaksne no. Hadde gifta seg og fått born, men passa alltid på å be med Even på ting. Han elska dei for det, men kjende seg ofte så ein byrde. Den single kompisen dei måtte dra med seg. Visste at han fått kjeft om dei høyrde han sei noko slik. Han sakna nokon var sanninga, sakna nokon å gå heim frå fest med.

Kamera sveipa øve publikum igjen då han såg han. Isak. Han stod rett nedanfor kameraboksen med tri andre menn. Sidemannen hoppa ivrig opp og ned, medan Isak stod og vogga litt. Litt sånn ein gjer når ein prøve å skjula at musikken eigentlig er ok. Det fekk Even til å smila, få lyst til å erta han. Mest av alt hadde han lyst å kyssa han igjen. Kjenna dei mjuke leppene mot sine. Låste kamera fast i ein stilling og gjekk ut. Lot vær å tenkja. Hadde ingen plan.

Då han var kome ned trappa såg han til si store lettes at Isak kom gåande. Han løfta blikka og møte Evens. Sperra augo opp litt før han smilte. Det var som om sola trefte Even rett i magen og fylte han med varme. Med lyst, og med nysgjerrigheit. Isak kom bort til han og stilte seg ved sia av trappa.

«Hei Even. Takk for sist»

Og så blunka han, blunka og smilte litt lurt.

«Hei Isak. Ikkje så stor fan av Gabrielle?»

Det fekk Isak til å skrattle. Det var ein litt låg og hes latter, så fekk Even til å tenkja på whisky og karamell.

«Nei, eg er ikkje det. Tapa eit veddemål mot kompisen min, resultatet ser du her. Du da?»

« Eg er på jobb, filmar konserten for NRK. Vil du vær med opp og sjå filmboksen?»

Even heldt på å svelga si eiga tunga, forstod verkelig ikkje kva så gjekk av han. Eit hav av kjensler for øve augo til Isak. Det tok berre to sekund, men det var som om han fekk eit lite glimt inn i Isak. Til den delen han held skjult for omverda. Han lukka augo og rista litt på hovudet. Opna augo og blunka lett. Smilet var tilbake.

«Er det filmboksen kidsa kallar det i dag?. Ikkje noko Netflix og chill lengre?»

Even kjende raudna krypa opp kinna, lo litt nervøst. _Herregud, Bech Nesheim, skjerp deg!_

«Lead the way, then»

Dei få stega opp trappa kjentest så ei mil. Isaks augo brand i nakka hans, skapa eit sug i maga. Han gjekk inn i rommet, med Isak to steg bak. Han lukka døra og låste den. Såg på Even, heva augebryna litt. Smilte. Tok to steg mot han og kyssa han. Kyssa han med lyst og lengsel. _Ikkje innbill deg ting, Even, han har ikkje lengta etter deg._

Kysset djupna, det var som eit slag, to tunger så dansa rundt i same rytme. Han hadde sakna dei leppene, men det kom han aldri til å innrømma. Det var så vidt han klarte å innrømma det for seg sjølv.

Isak drog leppene vekk og bevegde dei øve kinnet, ned på halsen. Strauk den eine handa øve bukseknappane, att og fram. Opna knappane, ein etter ein, medan den andre handa strauk han øve hofta.

Gløymd var både konsert, kamera og at han eigentlig var på jobb. Det einaste han klarte å tenkja på var Isaks hender. Hender så strauk, så kledde av han. Kuken var begynt å hardna, bevegde seg litt i boksaren. Boksaren så blei dradd ned saman med buksa. Isak såg han djupt inn i augo og smilte. Det var varme i blikket, det var Even heilt sikker på.

Han lot tunga gli eit par gonger att og fram før han la leppene rundt kuken hans. Lot dei varme og mjuke leppene slutta om han. Det var så godt at Even stønna høgt, klarte verkeleg ikkje å la vær. Han kjende at Isak smilte og klukka lågt, før han tok meir inn. Bevegde leppene og fylte han med kjensler han aldri hadde kjend før. Tok nesten heile kuken inn i den varme munnen, bevegde den eine handa øve magen hans. Lagde nokre låge lydar så sendte varme stråler rett i magen hans.

Han kom ikkje til å holda lenge, det kjende han. Den varme og våte munnen kom til å sørga for det. La handa si på hovudet til Isak, strauk litt i dei mjuke krøllene. Isak stogga litt, såg spørjande opp på han.

«Eg har lyst…..»

Lengre kom han ikkje, det var som om orda stogga i halsen hans. _Lyst å knulla deg….._ Kunne ikkje sei det, det blei for nakent. Kjende nokre sveittedropar så rann nedøve nakken, kjende raudna krypa på halsen. Kremta litt, fann ikkje orda.

Isak reiste seg opp, smilte lurt til han. Kikka han inn i augo. Det var noko nytt der, der i augo hans. Det var som om han kunne lesa Evens tankar.

«Det har eg og lyst til. Har du….?»

Stogga seg sjølv, før han speida litt rundt i det litle rommet. Lot augo bli hengande litt spørjande med ryggsekken hans. Even nikka, før han drog med seg Isak inntil miksebordet. Kyssa han djupt, kyssa han lenge. Bad han snu seg rundt og holda i kanten. Strauk han øve ryggen, lot den eine handa gli under skjorta.

Strauk øve korsryggen medan han løfta skjorta opp. Lot leppene stryka øve den mjuke huden. Traff på ein liten hump og eit arr, kyssa båe delar forsiktig. Blei nysgjerrig på kva så hadde skjedd, fekk lyst å bli kjend. Fekk lyst til….ei mengd med ting.

Han rista av seg dei tankane og la handa si rundt Isak, strauk den øve glidlåsen før han opna den opp. La seg heilt inntil ryggen hans, lot han kjenna kor hard han var. Det framkalla nokre stønn og litt pesing frå Isak. Han drog ned buksa og boksaren, lot dei bli liggande rundt anklane.

«Sprei beina dine»

Isak stønna høgt, og gjorde så Even bad om. Bøygde ryggen litt, lot den svaia. Even henta ryggsekken og drog fram tuba. Kyssa ryggen litt meir, klarte verkelig ikkje å la vær. Den var så mjuk, men samtidig så sterk.

Han lot henda gli øve korsryggen, øve låra, bevegde dei opp og ned. Spruta ei generøs meng øve eit par fingrar og lot dei gli øve sprekka. Opp og ned, medan han lot den andre handa gli øve hofta.

Isak sukka lågt og det var tydeleg at han nøyt. Av ein eller anna grunn fylte det Even med varme, ei varme så spreia seg øve alt. Den blanda seg med sumarfuglane så plutseleg var begynt å flaksa rundt. Han rista litt på hovudet før han la ein finger rett øve hòlet. Strauk eit par gonger før han han lot den gli forsiktig inn. Bevegde den litt att og fram, kjende på det våte, det deilige. Isak sukka lågt og var begynt å bevega hoftene.

Han lot ein finger til gli inn, bevegde den forsiktig saman med den andre. Kjende at kuken var steinhard, på grensa til smertefult. Den var utolmodig og stanga mot låret til Isak. Isak så laga lydar og stønna høgt. Isak så bevegde hoftene og hadde stramma grepet rundt miksebordet.

«Meir, Even, gi meg meir»

Det var ikkje som om hadde tenkt å nekta han det, så han lot ein finger til gli inn. Inn i varmen. Bevegde dei att og fram, auka farta litt. Framkalla fleire stønn, ganske så djupe.

Musikken dundra gjennom lokalet og Gabrielle song om ein nattergal og nokre bokstavar. Even høyrde knapt etter, men i eit augeblikk gjekk blikket frå Isaks sveitte ryggrad til kamera. Det stod låst fast og filma fortsatt. Han satsa på det hvertfall.

«Herregud Even, du må….herregud»

Han fann fram ein kondom, tok den på og spreidde litt meir glid på kuken. Strauk eit par gonger opp og ned før han trengte inn i Isak. Det var vått, varmt og trongt. Det var det deiligste han hadde kjent på mange år, kanskje heila livet. Isak spreidde beina endå meir og stønna høgt. Det høyrdest ut som om det kom frå ein stad lågt nedi magen. Det gjorde kuken hans endå hardare, usikker på korleis det gjekk an. Han kunne ikkje hugsa sist han hadde vore så hard. Eller så kåt.

Han bevegde seg rolig, medan han strauk øve ryggen, øve hoftene. Nøyt kjensla, nøyt å kjenna Isak rundt seg.

Bassen dundra gjennom heile lokalet, dundra gjennom kroppen hans. Det kjentest så små støtt, så sumarfuglar flaksande i magen. Gabrielle song om 5 fine frøkner og heile salen hoppa opp og ned. Dei fargerike ljosa for øve dei dansande folka og gjorde at Isaks ansikt fekk gjenskin i glaset. Det var så nydeleg at Even neste stogga.

Han hadde augo lukka igjen og eit salig utrykk i andletet. Ein halvopen munn så pusta tungt og pesa. Eit lite smil. Rista litt på hovudet, kanskje etter songen, kanskje etter støyta til Even. Men han naut. Heile andletet naut. Det var noko av det finaste og mest sexy han nokon gong hadde sett. Det kom til væra brent på netthinna hans til evig tid.

« Raskare, Even, hardare»

Han auka rytma, noko så fekk Isak til å ropa litt. Uforståelege rop. Greip hardare rundt hoftene hans, og bevegde seg inn og ut. Raskare, hardare, medan flomljosa for rundt og folka hoppa. Bassrytma for gjennom kroppen hans, Isak stramma seg rundt kuken hans. Tusenvis av kjensler for gjennom han. Blodet brusa og han kjende seg full så ein sjømann i Amsterdam.

Han kom, kom så han aldri hadde gjort før. Tømde seg i Isak og ropte høgt. Stramma grepet rundt hoftene og kjende at Isak og kom. Han pinholdt i miksebordet og kom med eit brøl. Kom hardt og lenge, så lenge at det byrja å rykka i kuken hans igjen.

Rommet var fylt av tung pust og låg pesing. Isak snudde seg rundt og smilte til han. Kom heilt inntil og gav han eit djupt og samtidig mjukt kyss. Drog opp buksa og boksaren, kneppa igjen skjorta. Så gjekk han mot døra. Opna den opp, stogga eit sekund. Even såg at han trakk pusten litt, heiste litt på skuldrene. Som om han ville sei noko, snu seg rundt. Det kjentest så fleire timar. Even hadde tusen ting å seia, men samtidig ingen.

Isak gjekk. Utan å sei eit ord.

Igjen stod Even og kjende som ein orkan hadde bevegd seg gjennom han. Ein orkan med verdas finaste grøne augo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for så fin velkomst på fyrste kapitel, det sett eg pris på <3 Kjekt at møter i natta på nynorsk kunne vera noko :-)


	3. Voggande kroppar

Isak satt og halvsov i ein svært ukomfortabel stilling. Det var ikkje plass til dei longe beina hans, han var varm og litt sliten. Det hadde vore svært travelt på jobb i det siste, mange ekstravakter og lite søvn. Han var vandt med det, men i det siste hadde det byrja å bli litt vanskelegare. Kanskje det var alderen, han humra litt for seg sjølv. Kanskje han berre sakna nokon å komma heim til.

Han hadde ikkje brukt mykje tid å tenkja på sånt før, men møtet i desember hadde endra det. Møtet med Even. Det hadde satt i gong noko i han. Noko nytt og skremmande. Noko så sneik seg inn i tankane hans når han var trøyt og sliten.

Han kunne lukka augo og kjenna Evens lepper på seg, kjenna dei varme og sterke fingrane så strauk han øve korsryggen. Det fekk han til å tenkja på late sundagsmorgonar med kaffi i senga og all verdas tid. Longe samtalar om alt og ingenting, mjuke kyss og strykande hender.

Det byrja å prikka i foten hans, og han opna augo med eit sukk. Kjende at han ikkje kom til å få sova. Heldigvis byrja ikkje konferansen hans før klokka 14.00, så han skulle vel klara å få nokre timar på augo på hotellet fyrst. Reiste seg opp for å strekkja litt på kroppen. Sukka tungt. Dei små togseta var verkelig ikkje laga for hans kropp. Angra litt på at han ikkje hadde bestilt ein sovekupé.

Skjorta hans glei litt opp på magen, og han kjende plutseleg eit blikk på seg. Kikka opp og møtte det som måtte vera verdas blåaste augo. Definitivt dei vakraste. Even stod i enden av vogna og kikka på han. Kikka opp og ned, med varme og lyst i augo. Han raudna faktisk. Raudna så ein 16 år gamal gut så var forelska for fyrste gong. Klarte å smila og nikka litt, før han satt seg ned att. Herregud.

Even kom strenande bort til han og satt seg ned. Smilte med det vakre solsmilet sitt. Det var så trongt at beina deira blei tvinna saman. Det fylte han med varme. Fylte han med ein lengsel han ikkje visste korleis han skulle sette ord på. Så han smilte. Det var ikkje så mykje anna å gjera.

«Halla»

«Halla»

«Så nattoget til Kristiansand du. Ikkje akkurat den staden eg trudde me skulle møtas igjen»

Isak kjende raudna krypa øve halsen. Møtas igjen, ja. Hadde tenkt å play it cool, men hadde mislykka på andre setning. Det var jo ikkje som om han hadde tenkt på å møta Even igjen. Nei, ikkje i det heila tatt. _Kven er det du prøve å lura no, Valtersen._ Det glepp ein liten latter frå han, og Even hevar augebryna litt før han ler med han. Sjølvsagt har han ein nydeleg latter og.

«Ikkje eg heller for å vær ærlig, men me får ta det skjebna hiv mot oss»

Ler litt meir, som for å prøva å ta brodden frå dei alvorlege orda. Raudnar litt meir, og kikkar ned på golvet. Han er nydeleg, for ein nydeleg mann. Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei. Orda har vakna opp sumarfuglane igjen. Dei har vore vekke i 57 dagar. Ikkje at han tel sjølvsagt.

Han bestemm seg for å hjelpa Even, så han kremtar litt. Even kikar opp og Isak smiler til han. Byrjar å prata om konferansen han skal på. For fyrste gong skal den arrangerast i Kristiansand, og det kjem kirurgar frå heile Europa. Even nikkar interessant og slappar litt meir av. Stiller litt spørsmål, og Isak fortell om korleis det er å vera kirurg. Om dei longe dagane, alle vala han må gjera på sekundet, krevjande dagar og lite søvn. Han fortel og om den gode kjensla det er når operasjonane er vellykka, til dømes når han har operert eit lite born.

Even fortel at han er på toget for å filma ein ny reklame for NSB, og har allereie fått mykje bra materiale. Fortel litt om firma sitt. Han er nysgjerrig på korleis det er å ha eit eige firma, og Even snakkar ivrig om det. Fortell om longe dagar, om å ikkje kunna sei for mykje nei og alle dei løgne tilboda han har fått. Han fortel og om alle dei fine oppdraga han har hatt. Til dømes då han laga filmar for Amnesty International.

«Korleis gjekk det med filmen frå konserten forresten? Blei den ok, eller...ehm….øydela me den?»

Even ler med heile seg og ser på han med eit lurt blikk. Lene seg mot han, kikkar han djupt inn i augo og kviskrar:

«Ja, den blei bra den. Måtte ordna lyda litt enkelte stader, men det ordna seg. Ikkje noko pornofilm, berre song og glade folk. Litt synd eigentlig»

Blunkar til Isak med det halvløgne blunke så fortsatt er svært sjarmerande. Pornofilm du. Han raudnar med tanken, tanken på kva så skjedde i filmrommet. Møte blikket til Even, det er heilt tydeleg at han tenkje på det same. Ei veldig lyst fer gjennom han, han har lyst å vera naken med Even. Igjen.

Grønt møte blått, og båe trekke pusten djupt. Kikkar på kvarandre, kikkar opp og ned. Lyst blanda med nysgjerrigheit, blanda med noko anna. Noko ingen av dei er i stand til å setta ord på. Dei reise seg opp, Even tek handa hans og drar han med seg. Til sovekupeen, der han opnar ei dør og drar med seg Isak inn.

Det er fyrste gong han er inne i ein sovekupé. Det er eit svakt ljos der, ein vask og ei køyseng. Det er også ein del filmutstyr og ein sekk. Det luktar litt innestengd, litt sånn så det gjer i besteforeldres hus. Det er trongt og litt varmt. Isak snur seg mot Even, smiler lett.

«Er du åleine her, eller har du ein medbebuar så er ute og vandrar?»

Prøv å halda det lett, å le litt, men inni seg kryssar han alt han har for at svaret er nei. Planane han har for Even samsvarar ikkje med at nokon andre skal komma inn her. Even ler lågt, og Isak kjenne latteren i magen. Kjenne den øvealt. Den vaskar øve han og gjer han endå varmare.

«Nei, det er berre oss her»

Og så blir det ikkje sagt meir.

Det er som om det har komme noko frenetisk øve dei, at ting ikkje kan skje fort nok. Noko desperat så flyt gjennom dei så ein storm. Dei kyssar, sukkar, stønnar, riv av kvarandre kleda. Er ikkje forsiktige, men det er som om det ikkje er tid nok. Aldri vil bli tid nok. Hender stryk øve naken hud så dukkar opp idet kleda fer av, stryk øvealt. Kyssa er våte og slurvete, fulle av hastverk.

Dei stoggar plutseleg opp, pustar og pesar. Er heilt nakne med brystkassar så beveg seg hurtig, som om det ikkje er nok pust i lunga. Dei kikkar på kvarandre, kikkar på kukane så svaiar stolte og klare. Båe strekk ei hand fram og tar tak. Klemmar forsiktig på kuken til den andre. Byrjar og bevega handa si opp og ned. Stirrar inn i kvarandre, inn i det skjulte og usagte. Opp og ner, ner og opp. Det våte skapar friksjon, og dei sukkar lågt. Det er så nakent, så intimt. Isak har mest lyst å kikka i golvet, men han held Evens blikk.

Dei beveg henda endå raskare, stønnar høgt og kikkar. Kikkar på kvarandre. Inn i kvarandre. Lenar seg enda nærare og kyssar. Opnar munnen og slepp den andre inn. Lar tunga møtas og dansa rundt. Dansar ein heilt ny dans medan dei kjem. Stønnar inn i kvarandre og kjem øve magen til den andre.

Dei blir ståande og hiva etter pusten, kikka på kvarandre. Blått brenn i grønt. Even finn eit handkle på senga og tørkar magen hans med rolege bevegelsar. Dei er mjuke og vare, og Isaks hjarta byrjar å dunka litt. _Tenk om, tenk om, tenk om_. Han lukke augo litt, må jorda seg litt.

Då han opnar dei att står Even der med ei tuba i handa så han legg i handa hans. Smile varmt, blunkar lett. Isak kviskrar at han må snu seg, noko han gjer.

Han legg henda sine på Evens skuldrer og byrjar å bevega dei, beveg dei nedøve. Lar munnen følgja etter, med mjuke bevegelsar. Sveipar tunga øve korsryggen før han legg den rett øve sprekka. Lar tunga gli roleg opp og ner, litt forsiktig, litt prøvande. Even sukkar lågt og spreiar beina enda meir. Gjer plass til Isak. Han lar ein våt finger gli forsiktig inn medan han kyssar vidare. Slikkar lett, noko så får Even til å sukka enda meir. Til å stønna høgt.

Han beveg fingaren att og fram, krokar den litt, kjenne på det varme og våte. Lar ein fingar til gli inn, krokar dei saman og lar tunga gli øve den eine rumpeballen. Even sukkar og stønnar, beveg seg litt rastlaust. Isak får ein ide og stoggar heilt opp, før han trekk fingrane ut.

Even stønar frustrert og snur seg rundt. Augo byrja å bli svarte, dei er store og kikar ganske frustrert på han. Isak stryk han øve korsryggen.

«Legg deg ned på sida»

Even sperrar opp augo, før andletet sprekk opp i eit stort smil. Han legg seg ned, andletet mot veggen. Isak legg seg ned bak han, heilt inntil. Legg den eine handa i nakken til Even og lar han kjenna kor hard kuken hans er. Lar den andre handa gli øve hofta, før han legg den på kuken. Drar opp og ner eit par gonger, får Even til å sukka litt.

Flyttar handa tilbake til sprekka og lar tri våte fingrar gli inn. Beveg dei att og fram, medan han gnir kuken inntil Evens lår. Det er så mjukt der, så deilig. Even stønnar djupt, lagar nokre låge sukkelydar. Det er så musikk i øyro hans. Han har aldri høyrd sånne lydar før. Dei gjer noko med han, får han til å tenkja på Beethoven og fyrverkeri.

Han drar fingrane ut og løftar Evens bein litt. Finn fram ein kondom så ligg i senga. Trer den på og gnir kuken litt opp og ned. Legg seg endå nærare før han legg Evens fot oppå hofta si. Legg armen rundt og stryk øve Evens mage før han treng inn. Inn i det våte, det varme. Det er så deilig at han stønnar høgt. Herregud. Aldri. Han har aldri kjent noko så deilig.

Han beveg seg rolig fyrst, stryk handa opp og ned på magen. Den andre handa ligg i nakken til Even. Stryk litt opp og ner, leikar med håret. Det er så mjukt, litt sveitt og luktar så godt. Han ristar litt på hovudet øve seg sjølv, før han aukar farta.

Det er ikkje ein lyd å høyra, berre kroppar så klaskar mot kvarandre og djupe stønn. Isak grip tak i hofta til Even og aukar farta endå meir. Det er som bevegelsane går i takt med toget, kroppane voggar mot kvarandre. Voggar og lagar friksjon. Kuken hans glir i det varme og våte, inn og ut, ut og inn.

Even pustar ganske høgt, og hikstar. Det er som om det ikkje er nok pust i han, og hikstinga glir øve i klynk. Plutseleg er det som om noko nytt fer gjennom Isak. Han bry seg. Bryr seg om Even. Så han legg munnen heilt inntil Evens nakke og byrjar å kyssa den. Mjuke og djupe kyss, spreiar dei øve heile nakken, medan handa stryk han sakte øve magen. Stryk opp til det dunkande hjarta og lar den ligga der. Kjenne at hjarta roar seg litt, dunkar litt seinare.

Kyssar nakka endå meir, og beveg kuken litt meir. Kjenne at det byrjar å stramma seg rundt han, medan han voggar vidare. Toget køyre gjennom nokre skarpe svingar, noko så får kroppen hans til å bevega seg på ein anna måte. Gjer at kuken vinklar seg og treff tydeligvis punktet til Even. Han stønnar ganske høgt og hikstar, det er som om det går eit skot gjennom kroppen hans. Det rykk i heile han og togets bevegelsar spreiar seg til deira kroppar.

Dei voggar saman, inn og ut, hender så stryk, så held, låge hikst og høge rop. Det stramar seg rundt kuken hans, det blir trongare og våtare. Even kjem med eit rop, med eit stønn så høyrest ut så det kjem frå ein plass langt i sjela. Isak voggar vidare i nokre sekund før han og kjem. Kjem så han aldri har kome før, langt inne i Even.

Dei pustar ganske tungt. Pesar litt, kjenne på hjarter så langsamt roar seg. Isak fortsett med å kyssa Even i nakken. Det er så mjukt der, så deilig. Han kjenne seg søvnig, kjenne på ei slags fred. Stryk handa si øve magen med langsamme bevegelsar. Plutseleg blir han møt av handa til Even. Den grip hans og held den fast. Flettar fingrane inn i hans. Han slepp ut eit hikst, det berre kjem. Aldri. Aldri har nokon heldt handa hans etterpå.

Dei blir liggande litt sånn. Hand i hand. Seie ingenting, men berre er. Etter ei lita stund høyre Isak nokre låge sovelydar. Even har sovna. Her med han. Det kjennes ut så hjarta skal hoppa ut av brystet. Det fylles av alle slags kjensler. Kyssar han litt meir, før han reise seg opp.

Kastar kondomet i søppla, tørkar seg litt med handkleet. Heng det fint på vasken før han kler på seg. Kjenne ei merkelig lyst til å ta på seg Evens boksar. Ler litt av seg sjølv, ristar på hovudet. _Må du ikkje tenkja på sånt, Isak. Ikkje gå der._

Snur seg rundt og kikkar litt på Even. Han lagar nokre låge sovelydar, ser svært mjuk ut der har ligg. Isak legg dyna øve han, legg den heilt opp til nakken. Stryk forsiktig øve dyna, stryk forsiktig øve håret. Har lyst å sei noko, lyst å kviskra inn i håret. Har lyst å bli her, i det mjuke. Let blikket dra øve han ein siste gong. Drikk inn det rufsete håret og dei raude leppene.

Ristar litt på hovudet før han går.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det fins ikkje nattkupè på nattoget imellom Oslo og Kristiansand, det er kun med for historia si skyld :-) 
> 
> Tenkte det kunne vær litt løye å la dei møtas der ei natt. Du går å tenkje på nokon nye du har møtt, kvar er den siste staden du ser for deg å møta dei. Der du minst venter det.


	4. Grøne klede og stetoskop

Even sitt på venterommet. Har sitte der nokre timar, lest alle blada og memorert alle informasjonsbrosjyrane. Han har åte, drukke og kjend alkoholen langsamt gli ut av kroppen. Ikkje det at han hadde vore så full eigentlig, men nokon øl hadde det jo blitt.

Det hadde vore ein topp kveld, med mykje latter og historiar. Både gamle og nye. Han hadde verkeleg dei beste venene, og elska slike kveldar. Når det berre var dei og ingen såg på klokka. Det var ikkje så ofte dei klarte å få det til, så det var desto kjekkare når alle timeplanane passa saman.

Dei hadde vore på veg heim i 01-tida, skiltes med klemmar på eit gatehjørna. Han og Adam budde i same retning, og hadde vore midt i ei hysterisk historia då dei hadde høyrd ein ganske høg lyd bak seg. Det var som om nokon tråkka desperat på bremsene sine, noko så og var tilfelle. Dei hadde snudd seg rundt og så vidt klart å sjå ein sykkel så kom mot dei i ein altfor stor fart. Rett mot Adam så ikkje hadde ein sjanse til å flytta seg. Sykkelen hadde treft han og han hadde floge gjennom lufta.

Alt hadde gått fort etter det. Skrik og blod, politi og ambulanse. Adams arm var heilt vridd og det var tydeleg eit ope brot. Han hadde fått vera med på sjukehuset og sett at dei køyrde Adam rett på operasjonsstua. Politiet hadde avhøyrd han, han hadde sendt melding til gutane og Elise, dama til Adam. Ho var på konferanse i Haugesund og sov sikkert, men han visste at ho kom til å villa veta slikt med ein gong.

Så no satt han og venta, venta på at operasjonen skulle vera over. Prøvde hardt å ikkje tenkja på Isak. Humra litt av seg sjølv. Lurte på om det var her Isak jobba. Lurte på korleis han var på jobb, kven han var i vennegjengen. Han hadde ei kjensle av at Isak var den morosame og litt sarkastiske, og at bak det var det ein mann så passa litt på alle.

Han tenkte og på sist gong dei hadde møtes. På korleis det var å kjenna han i seg, korleis kroppen hadde vogga saman med hans. Kyssa hans, fingra hans. Herregud. Blei varm og raudna litt. Kjende seg på ein 17-åring. 37 dagar sidan sist. Ikkje det at han tal.

Plutseleg opna ei dør seg og ut kom nokre kvite sko. Han kikka opp øve grøne klede og møtte eit grønt blikk så kikka på han med overrasking og nysgjerrighet. Det gjekk eit støtt gjennom han og sumarfuglane flaksa hurtig rundt i magen. Isak. Isak. Isak. Sjølvsagt jobba han her.

Han kom gåande bort til Even og han kjende seg plutseleg nervøs. Svelgde fleire gonger og slikka seg rundt munnen. Det var noko med det å sjå han her. Her på jobb, hans heimebane. Isak glei øve golvet så ein modell, høg og svaiande. Han hadde aldri sett noko å sexy i heila sitt liv. Grøne klede, stetoskop rundt halsen, eit skilt med Dr. Valtersen og rufsete krøller.

Isak stogga rett framføre han og smilte litt. Såg litt trøtt og sliten ut, hadde nokre begynnande skuggar unna augo. Han fekk lyst å gje han ein klem. Laga middag til han og vaska håret hans. Kjende kinna raudna ved tanken. Forstod verkelig ikkje kvar desse kjenslene kom frå. Hadde vel aldri hatt lyst å vaska håret til nokon før. Isak kikka granskande på han og smilte. Såg ut som om han var glad for å sjå han. Skulle til å sei noko, men Even braut han rett av.

«Har du pause snart, kan me går ein stad?»

«Ehm, ja, kan for så vidt det. Kvar vil du gå?»

«Ein stad der me kan låsa døra»

Prøv fortvilt å blunka litt, men har aldri vært spesielt god på det. Gutane påstår at han blunkar med begge augo. Det ser dog ut så Isak likar måten han blunkar på. Han ler lågt og mjukt, og kikkar opp og ner på han. Det er som om å bli brennmerka. Augo hans vidar seg litt ut, han tar handa hans og drar han med seg ned ein gong. Finn ei dør og drar han inn der. Even såg nokre bokstavar så minna om lager, før døra smell igjen og Isak låse den.

Dei blir ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre, opp og ned. Even lure på om Isak har sakna han. Lure på om han skal sei at han har sakna Isak. Stoggar seg sjølv, det er for tidlig, eller kanskje det er for seint. Det er noko så glimtrar i Isaks augo og, det er noko nytt der. Noko så i alle fall ikkje han tør å setta ord på.

Han legg henda sine på Isaks brystkasse, drar litt i skiltet hans og humrar litt. Stryk han øve kinnet eit par gonger før han kyssar han. Kyssar han med alt han kjenne akkurat då. Isak legg armane rundt halsen hans og svarar på kysset. Og så er det akkurat som om nokon slår på ein brytar, eller stormmaskin. Det slår øve han og det kjennes ut så det slår øve Isak og.

Alt blir heilt febrilsk og ukordinert. Kyssa er våte og slurvete, hender fere på vandring øvealt. Dei pustar og pesar, drar og dyttar. Isak landar inntil døra og stønnar djupt. Even stryk han øve den grøne buksa, det er alt han har hatt lyst å gjer sidan Isak kom gåande. Stryk øve den voksande hardheita, drar litt i buksa. Isaks hender er øvealt på ryggen hans, stryk mens han sukkar litt. Det er slurvete, og utan mål og meining, det er som om dei ikkje klarar å bli nær nok.

Isak stryk handa øve buksa hans og opnar den opp. Drar den litt ned, lar den henga på hofta. Lar nokre av fingrane gli lett øve strikken i boksaren. Beveg dei på ein heilt spesiell måte. Det er akkurat så han spille piano. Longe fingrar så stryk att og fram før han beveg dei ned og legg handa rundt den harde kuken hans. Kikkar han i augo og beveg den opp og ned.

Beveg handa rolig fyrst, før han aukar farta. Stryk den andre handa øve magen hans, medan dei grøne augo borar seg inn i hans. Dei er mørke grøne no, minn litt om graset om sumaren. Han har allereie lagt merke til at dei endrar seg litt etter kva Isak gjer. Han sukkar litt, nyt handa. Nyt at det er Isak.

Kuken blir hardare for kvart strøk, og alt det våte skapar friksjon. Det går fortare og fortare, og han er i ferd med å koma. Kjenne at han ikkje vil komma på den måten, han vil komma i Isak. Kanskje på Isak når han tenkjer seg om. Humrar litt og legg den eine handa på Isaks.

« Eg vil ikkje komma sånn, eg vil….»

Igjen er det som om orda ikkje vil ut. Eigentlig er det ganske morosamt, ein voksen mann så ikkje klare å fortelja kva han ynskjer. Men det er noko med dei grøne augo så gjer han så nervøs, så naken.

Isak humrar litt og glise. Ser ut så han har gløymt trøttheita litt og den sikkert longe vakta. Ser fantastisk ut, med hovne lepper og rufsete krøller.

«Vel, mister, går du rundt med glid på deg?»

Blunkar og ler så møkje at Even så vidt klare å la vær og klemma seg inntil han. Sjølv om han står med ein steinhard og klar kuk har han mest lyst å klemma Isak. Stryka han øve krøllene og kviskra kjærlege ord. _Herregud, Even, herregud._ Han drar fram ein kondom og ler litt.

Isak går bort til reolane og byrjar å leita i gjennom dei. Even går etter og stillar seg heilt inntil han, stryk henda under den grøne skjorta. Kan verkelig ikkje for det, klarar ikkje å holda fingrane unna. Isak berre ler, ein sånn mjuk latter. Han lure på kor mange andre så får høyra den.

«Eg prøve å leita etter noko å bruka så glidemiddel, Even, prøve å konsentrera meg her»

« Åh, du meine eg forstyrre deg, Dr. Valtersen?»

Fann plutseleg røysta igjen og legg seg heilt inntil han. Kyssar han i nakken og gnir den harde kuken mot rumpa hans. Isak stønnar.

« Sei det ein gong til»

Akkurat, ja. Han likte det. Even humra litt. Legg munnen heilt inntil det eine øyra.

« Dr. Valtersen, Dr. Valtersen, Dr. Valtersen»

«Herreguuud, Even, du…eg….herregud»

Han drar fram ei flaska og les nøye på baksida. Even ser at det står ultralydgele på framsida. Ser spørjande på Isak, som berre nikkar.

«Den her kan brukas innvendig og. Man taver det man haver osv»

Blunkar og glisar, Even kan ikkje noko anna enn å le.

« Ok, eg stolar på deg, Dr. Valtersen»

«Herregud, Even»

Smilar litt og kyssar, før det er akkurat så stormen er tilbake. Frenetiske bevegelsar, hender så stryk og kyss så treff litt øvealt. Even tar stetoskopet til Isak og snurrar det litt rundt hendene hans, før han legg dei øve ein krok. Isak sperrar augo opp litt, før ein svært kledeleig raudne legg seg øve kinnbeina hans. _Akkurat, Dr. Valtersen, du likar det._

Han drar den grøne buksa ned og av, og finn fram ultralydgeleen. Glise av ironien i at han for sikkert fyrste og einaste gong er i nærleiken av ein sånn type gele.

Isaks stønn får han rakst tilbake, og han spreiar ei generøs mengde øve fingrane sine, Stryk øve hofta til Isak før han beveg fingrane seint bakøve. Stryk litt opp og ned, før han lar ein finger gli inn. Beveg den litt forsiktig, før han aukar farta litt. Isak sukkar og har lukka augo sine. Nyt.

Han lar ein finger til gli inn og krokar dei litt. Kjenne på varmen, kjenne på det våte. Kjenne på Isak. Han stønnar meir, og Even lar ein finger gli inn. Saksar dei forsiktig og beveg dei inn og ut. Kyssar Isak litt på halsen, og han stønnar endå høgare. Beveg dei litt fortare, kjenne at kuken hans beveg seg utolmodig. Trekk ut fingrane og blir kvitt buksa si. Finn kondomet og trer det på.

Løftar Isak opp litt, legg henda under rumpa og treng inn. Isak opnar augo, munnen formar ein o og han slepp ut eit djupt stønn. Kyssar Even før han legg beina rundt han. Det gjer at han kjem endå djupare og dei stønnar i kor. Han beveg seg litt forsiktig fyrst, det er ein litt uvand stilling. Isaks hender ligg fortsatt rundt kroken og brystkassa hans beveg seg så ein blesebelg.

Han lener Isak endå meir inn til reolen og aukar farten. Glir inn og ut med harde støtt, det er så vått og varmt at han ikkje kjem til å holda lenge. Reolen ristar litt og Isak ser på han med slørete augo. Glise så ei sol og beveg hoftene mot han. Beveg kuken litt mot han, skapar friksjon. Even lirkar den eine handa inn imellom dei sveitte kroppane og legg handa rundt kuken hans. Den er steinhard og våt, så det er enkelt å få bevegd handa opp og ned.

Isak hikstar og stønnar, og så er det som om alt eksploderer. Våt hand, harde kukar, varme og det tronge, alt bare flyt saman. Ristande lår, hovud så beveg seg i nytinga. Even kviskrar Dr. Valtersen og Isak kjem. Ristar så ting på reolen beveg seg, og dett ned. Han ser ut så ei blanding av alle seksuelle fantasiar Even nokon gong har hatt. Sveitte krøller, raude kinn, halvopen munn og eit stort glis. Han kjem, kjem i Isak.

Dei lar pusten roa seg litt før Even sett han ned på golvet igjen. Tar henda ned frå kroken og tar av stetoskopet. Isak blunkar litt og ser med eit veldig mjuk ut. Det gjer noko med hjarta hans, det trekk seg litt saman og gjer han litt øm i magen. Han legg stetoskopet rundt nakken hans og stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet. Kyssar han forsiktig. Kviskrar Dr. Valtersen ein gong til.

Det er mogleg han trår øve nokon grenser, det er vanskeleg å vita når dei ikkje har laga nokon. Så han kyssar han igjen. Endå mjukare. Isak blir mjuk i augo, det er varme der. Ser på han som om han har lyst å sei noko, lyst å fortelja. Dei kremtar litt, smile litt, kikar litt på ultralydgeleen på golvet.

Plutseleg beveg Isaks bukse seg, og augneblikket vart brott. Isak drar på seg buksa og sjekkar personsøkaren. Les kjapt, før han legg den tilbake. Kikar litt på Even, ruskar seg litt i håret. Even får lyst å hjelpa han, får lyst til å kyssa meir.

« Ser eg ok ut?»

Raude og hovne lepper, rufsete hår, id-skiltet på halv-åtte, klede så lukta sex. Ok ut er vel tidenes underdrivelse. Han ser fantastisk ut. Heilt fantastisk.

«Du ser ut så du nettopp har knulla, Dr. Valtersen. Eg ville tatt meg ein tur i garderoben om eg var deg»

Klare å tøysa det vekk litt, tøysa vekk denne lysta til å kyssa meir, bli kjend og gå heim saman. Isak berre ler, ler heile vegen ut døra. Ler så masse at Even høyrer det etter at døra er lukka.

Det er alt han høyre på vegen heim. Heim aleine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om nokon lure så gjekk operasjonen til Adam kjempebra :-) 
> 
> Håpe at dykk fortsatt er med på reisa og ikkje er alt for frustrerte øve desse så berre går frå kvarandre :-) Eg har vore litt frustrert sjølv, men det var den vegen dei ville gå ;-) <3


	5. Kompisar, øl og sumar

Isak ler så mykje at han nesten dett av stolen. Ler av Magnus sine fantastiske ufiltrerte historiar. Det er få, om nokon, så får han til å le så mykje.

Dei er alle ute på bar saman, det er sumar og nydeleg vær. Dei byrja dagen med lunsj, før dei for til parken i nokre timar. Etter turar heimom for ein dusj og nokre øl hadde dei vore på pub. Åte, skravla og ledd. Isak elska det. Elska at dei fortsatt var vener, at dei fortsatt hang saman, og fortsatt skravla som om dei var 17 år gamle.

Jonas ler så mykje at ølen sprutar øve skjorta hans, Madhi tørkar på lattertårer og Isak må halda hardt i bordkanta for å ikkje detta ned. Magnus glisar og kronar seg sjølv til lattermeisteren, og ingen seie noko på det.

Timane flyt, dei pratar om alt og ingenting. Han får spørsmål om det er noko nytt i hans liv, om han har møtt nokre kjekke menn i det siste. Veit at dei spør fordi dei bryr seg, at dei vil at han skal finna seg nokon. Får lyst å fortelja dei om Even. Fortelja at han har møtt nokon så får hjarta til å dunka litt raskare. Nokon så får han til å le. Men seie ingenting. Det er for privat. Han er og usikker på om det er noko å fortelja.

Plutseleg høyre han ein høg latter så trekk oppmerksomheten hans vekk frå gutane. Den kjem frå eit bord lengre bak i lokalet. Det er ein gjeng med menn så ler og skålar. Ler høgt av noko han eine har sagt. Even. Han står med ryggen mot Isaks bord, men han ville kjent han igjen øvealt. Kjenne han no, kjenne kroppen hans. Veit korleis håret i nakken krøllar seg når han er varm. Veit ting. Sumarfuglane flaksar i magen og hjarta dunka litt ekstra.

Dei ser ut så dei har det veldig kjekt, ser ut så dei kjenne kvarandre godt. Han eine står med armen rundt Even og ler mot han. Ler hjarteleg. Slik ein berre gjer med nokon ein kjenne godt. Eller nokon ein er kjærast med. Isak kjenne at sjalusien kjem krypande, kjenne på nokre helt nye kjensler. Han veit ikkje om han likar det, ei veit han om han har lov å kjenna på dei. Even er jo ikkje hans. Har aldri vore det. Ikkje eigentlig.

Han ristar litt på hovudet og svelg…han veit ikkje kva det er. Skuffelse? Tristheit? Hjarta dunkar endå meir, dunkar som om det prøv å fortelja han noko. Han kjenne noko vått i den eine augekroken og blunkar raskt. Kremtar litt for seg sjølv, svelg nokre gonger til. Han kan ikkje vær lei seg øve noko han aldri har hatt, kan han vel?

Etter ein øl til kjenne han eit blikk på seg. Han kikkar opp og ser rett på Even. Han har skifta sida på bordet sitt og kikkar rett på han. Smilar bredt og blunkar litt. Ser på han med lyst og lengsel, han trur i alle fall det er lengsel der. Lysta er han heilt sikker på. Han kjenne at han blir varm i magen, varm i brystet. Kuken beveg seg littegrann, det er noko med det blikket så sende signal rett i skrittet.

Han smile, det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjera når Even står der så deilig og blunkar til han. Det er som om alle andre forsvinn, alle ljodar, alle folk. Alt han ser er dei blåe augo så stirrar på han, så kikkar opp og ned. Dei glir øve andletet hans, som om dei har sakna det. Han har sakna Even, lurar på om augo hans seie det. Even smile litt ømt, som om han forstår. Han spør med blikket sitt, Isak behøv ikkje å høyra orda. Han veit kva Even spør om, fordi han ynskjer det sjølv.

Han ser at Even seie noko til dei andre og går frå bordet. Han gjer det same, Jonas nikke og smile til han. Han går mot toaletta med raske skritt, opnar døra og går inn. Even står og ventar der inne. Smile bredt og drar han med seg inn i ein bås. Lås døra og kikkar på han. Med varme, med lengsel, med lyst. Det er heilt tydeleg, alle tri. Han blunke litt, før han tar tak i t-skjorta hans og drar han inn mot seg.

Leppene krasjar saman og dei sukkar litt begge to. Som om dei har venta på dette, som om dei endeleg kan pusta igjen. Dei beveg seg saman, opnar opp og slepp den andre inn. Kyssar og kyssar, som om dei aldri kan få nok. Det er vått og slurvete, det byrjar å kjenne så dei. Han lar den eine handa gli under den blå t-skjorta til Even. Lar den vandra øve magen, øve brystkassa. Stryk øve det så er kjend no, veit kvar Even er kilen, veit om det punktet rett under navla der han likar best å bli kyssa.

Så han gjer nettopp det. Bøye seg ned å kysse det punktet, medan han stryk den andre handa øve hofta hans. Even stønne lett og ler litt. Ein intim latter, så gjer at Isak lure på kor mange så har høyrd den før. Kanskje ikkje så mange, kanskje berre han. Kanskje.

Even drar han opp igjen og dei kyssar meir. Djupe og opne kyss. Han stryk dei store hendene øve ryggen hans, dei er varme og mjuke. Isak smeltar inn mot han og byrjar og dra i shortsen hans. Har behov for å kjenna Even, vera naken. Even humrar inn i nakkegropa hans, smile mot huden. Det kjennes så eit kjærteikn. Kanskje det er det og. Kviskrar inn mot øyra hans.

«Utolmodig, Dr. Valtersen?»

Orda og leppene mot huden gir han gåsehud øvealt, sende skjelvingar gjennom kroppen hans. Ikkje visste han at det å bli kalla Dr. Valtersen skulle gje han så mykje tenning. Men det gjer det. Moglegvis fordi det er Even så seie det, det er noko heilt spesielt med Evens låge og mørke røst. Han nikkar og smile, før Even drar fram glid og kondom. Blunke på den morosame måten sin, det send stjerneskodd rett til hjarta hans. Dei hoppar rundt og får han til å tenkja på fredagskveldar i armkroken.

«Du kjem klar?»

« Ja, har lært at det kan væra lurt. Du veit jo aldri når du vil møta nokon på ein laurdags kveld»

Kysse Isak meir, kysse han med lyst. Isak har lyst å grina. Orda hans. Orda hans gjorde noko med han, fekk hjarta til å hoppa rundt. _Møta nokon. Du veit aldri._ Han er ikkje den einaste. Han forstår ikkje kvifor han ikkje har tenkt på det før. Kvifor skulle han vera den einaste. Even er jo fantastisk, nydelig, sexy, smart og morosam. Han må jo ha haugevis av folk etter seg. Det er inga grunn til at han skulle vera den einaste. Han svelg skuffelsen, og har mest lyst å gå. Men dei deilige kyssa drar han tilbake. Han har Even no. Det får vera nok.

Kyssa går øve i noko febrilsk, hender fer øve alt og shortsar blir dradd av. Ingen av dei har boksar på, noko så får dei båe til å heva augebryna litt. Glisa litt og humra. Isak bakkar bak til toalettet og dreg med seg Even. Set seg ned og får Even til å setta seg på fanget hans. Det får kukane til å hoppa litt, Even lukke augo og sukke litt. Nyt. Isak spreiar beina litt slik at det er lettare å få tilgang. Stryk Even øve magen, gir kuken eit par stryk før han beveg handa bak. Stryk båe henda øve rumpa til Even.

Spreie gliden øve fingrane og stryk dei rundt hòlet. Stryk litt opp og ned, før han lar den eine fingeren gli forsiktig inn. Beveg den att og fram medan Even sukke lågt. Han har lagt hovudet sitt på skuldra hans og beveg leppene. Kysse han medan han beveg den eine handa inn mot kuken hans. Får tak i det våte og brukar det så glid. Beveg handa opp og ned, det er så deilig, så utrulig godt.

Han lar ein fingar til gli inn og Even fastnar grepet rundt kuken hans. Inn og ut, opp og ned. Det er vått og deilig, trongt og godt. Dei stønne i hop, prøve å halda det lågt, men det er ikkje så lett når kjenslene fer gjennom dei. Ein finger til og litt saksing gjer at Evens stønn blir høgare. Han hikste litt, flytte den andre handa på skuldra hans. Held den hardt der, som om han treng å jorda seg. Isak forstår kjensla, det er så deilig at han ikkje veit heilt kvar han skal gjer av seg. Hjarta dunke, kuken dunke, alt berre dunke.

Alt anna er gløymd, vener, øl og kva Evens ord gjorde med han. Det er berre dei to, berre dei i bobla si. Inn og ut, opp og ned. Varme hender og kukar så har reist seg. Even løfte hovudet sitt og stoggar handa litt. Held den rundt kuken, men beveg den ikkje meir. Kikke inn i augo hans, det kjend ut så han kikke langt inn i sjela. Han stoggar sine eigne bevegelsar, held dei heilt i ro i det tronge og varme. I Even. Han elske den kjensla, elske at kjensla ikkje er ny eller framand. Han veit no, veit korleis Even kjennes ut.

« Knull meg, Isak, knull meg no»

Augo hans er mørke og slørete, leppene hovne. Han ser fantastisk ut, som ein forbanna sex gud. Han trekk ut fingrane sine og ber Even om å reisa seg. Han ser litt spørjande på han, men gjer så Isak bed han om. Han finn kondomet og trer det på den steinharde kuken.

«Eg vil at du skal ri meg, Even, med ryggen mot meg»

Veit ikkje om han klare å sjå Even i augo akkurat no. Redd for at alt vil komma ut då. Alle orda, alle kjenslene, all lengselen.

Even glise breitt, snur seg og glir sakte ned. Møte kukhovudet og stønne høgt. Isak legg henda på hoftene hans og hjelp han å styra. Glir sakte inn, tar inn meir og meir før han er heilt inne. Blir sitjande der litt, lar seg kjenna på den overveldane kjensla. Isak stryk øve hoftene hans, kysse han alle stader han kjem til.

Så begynn han å bevega seg, og det er så deilig at Isak rope ut. Stønne høgt inn i huda hans. Klamrar seg rundt hoftene hans. Even sukke og pese litt, beveg seg opp og ned. Roleg først, før han auke farta litt. Glir opp og ned, lar Isak sjå alt. Kukhovudet så glir inn og ut, inn i det våte og tronge. Herregud.

Han lukke augo og memoriserar synet for alltid. Skal dra det fram i dusjen, i senga, dra det fram når han åleine. Aldri. Det har aldri vore så godt, så utroleg deilig. Synet av Even så beveg seg opp og ned på kuken hans er….han har ikkje ord.

Han flytte den eine handa frå hofta til magen, stryk forsiktig. Kysse han litt på ryggen, før han legg handa rundt Evens kuk. Den er hard og våt, og hans sukke då Isak beveg handa si litt opp og ned.

Plutseleg er det så bobla sprekk litt. Han høyre ein låg stemme på utsida. Jonas. Sjølvsagt er det Jonas.

«Isak, er du her, er du ok? Du har vore vekke ei stund no»

Han høyre bekymringa i stemmen. Fine Jonas. Har gløymt heilt ut tid og stad. Even har stogga heilt opp, sitt heilt stille, med nokre låge hikst. Det kjennes ut så kuken hans pulsere i Even, i det varme og våte. Prøv å finn stemma si, usikker på om han klare å få ut noko så helst.

«Eg er ok. Fekk litt vondt i magen, men eg kjem snart»

Høyre eit lågt fnis frå Even. Ler lågt inn mot ryggen hans. Han kjem snart, ja, det kjenne dei båe to. Høyre at Jonas seie ok og går ut av døra.

Even byrje å bevega seg igjen, hardare og raskare no. Han lar bevegelsane flytta seg til si eiga hand. Raskare, hardare. Dei puste og pese. Jagar mot målet, saman. Ei hand her, ei hand der, steinharde kukar og memorisering. Even hikste og beveg seg endå raskare, det er som han flyt øve kuken hans. Han er heilt ør av kjensler, ør av alt så skjer. Det kjem nokre hikst frå han og, dei flyt ut av munnen hans og på huden til Even.

Det bygg seg opp, så ein storm, så eit uvær. Hikst, rop og pesing, ingen av dei er i stand til å halda det inne. Han drar handa eit par gonger øve Evens kuk, før han kjem. Sprutar øve handa hans og stramme seg rundt kuken hans. Det er så godt at det nesten er smertefult. Det gjer at han kjem sjølv, tømm seg i Even medan han hikstar inn i skuldra hans.

Stormen er øve, dei puste tungt. Ingen ord blir sagt. Låra skjelv, og han er heilt ør i hovudet. Even lenar seg inntil han, sukke tungt. Tar handa hans og held den. Dei blir sittande og lar kroppane roa seg.

Dei har tatt på seg kleda og blir ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre. Isak har så mykje han har lyst å sei. _Bli her. Du er fantastisk. Gå heim med meg._ Det ser ut så Even har lyst å sei noko og, sjølv om han er litt vanskeleg å lesa no. Isak plar å vera god på å lesa menneskjer, men det er som om Even har lukka seg litt. Krope bak eit beskyttande skjold. Isak veit korleis han har det, det er tryggast der.

Likevel tek han sjansen då Even er på veg ut. Får kanskje aldri sjansen igjen, så han hoppar. Klare ikkje å lura meir.

«Even….?»

Han snur seg og kikkar på han. Kikkar på han med dei blåe augo, ser i han.

«Eg…du…eg berre lurte på…..Er det fleire du….ehm….møte….eller er det berre meg?»

Kjenne eit sug i magen, kjenne raudna krypa øvealt. Voksen mann, liksom. Klare ikkje å spør om noko slikt ein gong. Kjene hjarta dunka så besett. Svaret betyr vist meir for han enn han trudde. Even ser på han, augo er varme og mjuke. Smile til han, det er litt ømheit der.

«Det er berre deg, Isak, du er den einaste»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håpe dokke har litt tolmodigheit med desse to fine <3 Dei jobbar seg mot kvarandre....med ørsmå skritt ;-) <3


	6. Blafrande gule gardiner

Even har filma i fleire timar og kjenne at musklane verke. Han har brukt det litle spesialkamera for å filma nokre scener i bassenget på hotellets takterrasse. Det er den nye musikkvideoen til Highasakite, og han er svært glad for å ha fått jobben. Dei har heldt på det meste av dagen og no er klokka 02.21. Det er blitt august og ei veldig varme har loge øve det meste av Noreg i ukesvis. Det er tropenatt, og t-skjorta hans klistrar seg til ryggen.

Plutseleg endrar veret seg, det kjem nokre mørke skyar øve himmelen. Det er godt mogleg det kjem til å regna, sånn sumarregn så kjem nokon gonger. Dei pakkar saman alt utstyret, før dei avtalar og møta neste morgon klokka 10.00. Det mesta er filma, men det manglar nokre scener frå frukostbordet. Alle går for å få nokre timar søvn, men Even blir sittande. Set seg på kanten av bassenget og plaskar litt med beina.

Han lukk augo litt og sukkar. Kjenn kor trøytt han er, kor varm han er. Han er nøgd med dagen, har fått mange gode klipp som han gler seg til å setja saman. Kjenne seg heldig så får lov å driva på med det han elskar. Kunne ønska han hadde nokon å dela det med. Sukkar litt meir og plaskar i vatnet. Ser litt på dei mørke skyene. Tenkje på Isak.

 _Er det berre meg?_ Orda har fóre gjennom han fleire gonger enn han har tal på. Dei gjorde noko med han, augo til Isak gjorde noko med han. Dei hadde vore full av alle slags kjensler, ikkje alle var så lette å setja ord på. Men han hadde sett det såre, det ømme og det varme. Alt hadde gjort noko med han. Det hadde vore lett å sei at Isak var den einaste, fordi det var sanninga. Men han han hadde tenkt mykje på kva det betydde. Om det kom til å bety noko for dei. Om dei møtes igjen.

«Even…?»

Den låge stemmen drog han tilbake til bassenget og tropenatta. I to sekund lurte han på om han drøymde. Men det var verkeleg Isak som stod der og kikka spørjande på han. I singlet og shorts. Of all the hotels in town. Han humra litt for seg sjølv. Lurte på kva Humphrey Bogart hadde tenkt om omskrivinga hans.

«Hei Isak. Kva gjer du her?»

«Får ikkje sova, det er så varmt»

Kom og satt seg ned med han, satt seg ganske nærme. Det gjorde han glad. Gjorde at noko byrja og bevega seg i magen hans. Isak sukka tungt og plaska litt med beina. Han såg trøyt ut, såg ut så han ikkje hadde sove på fleire dagar. Even såg det no. No når det dunkle ljoset på terrassen smaug seg øve andletet hans. Gav det skuggar og ein heilt spesiell farge, men han såg det. Det mjuke, trøtte og slitne. Han fekk lyst til å halda han, be han dela alt han tenkte på. Men han kunne ikkje det, dei var jo ikkje der. Var dei det?

Isak kikka litt på han, som om han kunne lesa tankane hans. Gav han eit ørlite smil. Han byrja å fortelja med ei låg stemme. Fortalde om alle vaktene han hadde hatt i det siste, doble vakter på grunn av ferie og sjukdom. Så hadde alle røyra på badet hans sprukke ei natt og det hadde blitt full vannlekkasje. Så no budde han på hotell, medan leilegheita blei renovert.

Han sukka litt meir, lente seg nærare. Som om det å vær nær Even fekk han til å kjenna seg betre. Even mista nesten pusten. Kva var det så skjedde no eigentlig? Isak la hovudet sitt på skuldra hans og let det liggja det. Kviskra at han hadde problem med å sova når det var så varmt. At han blei liggjande å tenkja på alt mogleg. På det å vær aleine.

Han slapp han inn i noko nytt, noko sårt, noko så Even instinktivt kjende at ikkje mange visste om Isak. Det fekk hjarta til å dunka skikkeleg hardt, det kjentest nesten så det skulle komma ut.

Han tok handa til Isak og strauk tommelen forsiktig att og fram. Fortalde om dagen sin, om alle dei kule klippa han han hadde fått. Snakka om firmaet sitt, om venene sine, snakka i noko så kjendest så timevis. Han visste ikkje kva det var, visste berre at han ville at Isak skulle vita ting. Vita ting om han. Ville at Isak skulle kjenna han. Han fortalde om fyrste gong han var på ferie, fyrste gong han kyssa nokon, fyrste gong hjarta hans blei knust. Isak sa ikkje noko, berre låg på skuldra hans og lot han holda handa hans.

Så fortalde han Even om sine vener, om foreldra så han ikkje såg så ofte, om fyrste gongen han høyrde eit hjarta i stetoskopet. Den låge stemmen snakka om alt mogleg, fortalte han ting, fylte hjarta hans med Isak. Lærde han å kjenna. Fyrste gong han hadde kyssa nokon, fyrste gong han var på tur med gutane, fyrste gong.

Dei spurte spørsmål underveis, lo litt av svara, smilte litt. Snakka om musikk, film og bøker. Likte båe hip hop og ostesmørbrød så kosemat. Hadde definitivt ikkje same filmsmak. Lo godt då Isak snakka om actionfilmar og Even snakka om franske kunstfilmar. Snakka om utdanninga si, om kva så fekk dei til å le.

På eit tidspunkt kikka dei på kvarandre, utan å sei noko. Ord og kjensler spratt att og fram så små ljos. Dei hadde snakka så lenge om alt mogleg, men no var det som om det ikkje var ord att. Eller kanskje det var sånn at det var dei vanskelege orda att. Dei så man må våga å sei, sjølv om man er vaksen.

Med eit sette Isak seg på kne og kikka på han. Kikka litt spørjande, smilte litt varmt, før han sette seg på fanget hans. La bein og armar rundt han, og kviskra takk inntil halsen hans. Dunk, dunk, dunk. Even var heilt sikker på at hjarta kom til å hoppa ut. Det trakk seg saman og dunka hardt. Dei kikka kvarandre lenge inn i augo før leppene møtes.

Det var eit mjukt kyss, med seine bevegelsar. Det var inga hast, berre eit behov for å vera nær. Isaks hender låg i nakken hans og strauk han forsiktig der. Sjølv lot han henda sine vandra øve ryggen til Isak. Bevegde seg roleg. Dei opna litt opp, djupna kysset litt, sukka lågt.

Blei sittande i det så kjentest så ei evigheit. Kyssa og strauk, ikkje noko anna. Det var som om det var komen eit skifte i dei. Dei var båe harde, Isak byrja plutseleg å bevega seg litt att og fram. Skapa friksjon. Stønna litt meir, gjorde kysset endå djupare.

Med eitt for det eit lynglimt øve himelen, det buldra og braka og himelen opna seg. Regnet slo ned på dei, det var eit deilig og varmt sumarregn. Dei klamra seg til kvarandre og kyssa desperat, medan regnet slo rundt dei. Gjorde dei klissvåte. Dei lo litt og kyssa endå meir. Kyssa smaka regn, smaka sumar. Hendene bevegde seg desperat på ryggar, medan dei pusta og pesa. Med eit stogga Isak og kikka på han.

«Vil du vera med på rommet mitt?»

Han berre nikka, usikker på om stemma hans ville holda no. Dei sprang leande ned gjennom gangane, skritta deira lage låge shjusheljodar og kleda drypte øvealt. Isak stogga framføre døra si og drog han med seg inn.

Rommet var heilt mørkt, det vart kun ljost opp av lynet så for øve himmelen. Det torna og braka, alt han høyrde var den dunkande hjarta sitt. Isak stod inntil veggen og pesa tungt. Kikka på han med fleire kjensler i augo enn han klarte å telja.

Smilte litt til kvarandre før dei drog av seg alle kleda. Slang dei rundt på golvet og slapp ikkje blikket ein einaste gong. Blei ståande heilt nakne og kikka på kvarandre.

Even tok eit steg fram og la Isaks armar øve hovudet hans. Fekk eit lågt hikst til svar. Kyssa han, krevjande og med open munn. Borte var mjukheita, desperasjonen hadde tatt øve. Han trengte å kjenna Isak, i seg, på seg, kvar som helst. Isak stønna høgt og hadde lukka augo, det var tydeleg at han nøyt. Tungene dansa, det var vått og varmt, definitivt slurvete.

Regnet slo mot det opne vindauga og fylte rommet med ei heilt spesiell lukt. Det lukta sumar. Det var som om stormen ute hadde planta seg inne og. Planta seg i kroppane deira.

Kroppane støtta mot kvarandre, skapa friksjon for dei harde kukane, skapa plass for hender på vandring. Dei kyssa og sukka, stønna og pesa. Kyss på brystvorter, ei hand på ein kuk, ei hand i sprekka, hender øvealt. Det var som alt det mjuke og alle orda hadde gjort noko med dei. Gjort at behovet for å væra nær var blitt viktigare enn alt anna.

Even stogga opp, trakk pusten, før han kikka litt spørjande på Isak. Behøvde ikkje å bruka ord, han viste at Isak forstod kva han spurde om. Han kikka ned i golvet, sjølv i mørket kunne han sjå at Isak var litt flau. Han kjende at kinna var varme, strauk litt øve dei.

«Eg er klar, er open. Eg…ehm….fekk som sagt ikkje sova og var varm. Tenkte på ting….ehm…tenkte på deg»

Herregud. Orda hans. Dei sendte beskjedar rett til kuken hans. Den hardna endå meir. Isak såg flau ut, som om han hadde sagt noko han ikkje burde. Even drog han nærmare og kyssa han. Kyssa han med desperasjon og noko anna. Noko han fekk tenkja på seinare. Ikkje no.

«Herregud, Isak, herregud, du…..fred og bevares»

Isak smilte no, blunka litt før han fann fram eit kondom frå nattbordet. Even glei ned på golvet, smilte til han. Kroppen skalv av forventning, av desperasjon, av noko anna. Isak tredde på kondomet, smurde litt glid over kuken hans og sank forsiktig ned.

Verda stogga opp eit augeblikk. Det susa i øyrene hans, alt han høyrde var Isaks hikst. Alt han kjende var det varme og tronge så senka seg ned på han. På den steinharde kuken. Ingenting anna betydde noko no. Berre Isak og dei nydelege hiksta hans. Han var nede og stogga plutseleg opp. Kikka han inn i augo, lenge. Lot den deilige kjensla fylla dei begge. Kjensla av å vera fylt opp. Han la henda på skuldrene hans og byrja å bevega seg.

Alle ljodane var tilbake i rommet, det braka og torna, det bles og regna. Isak bevegde seg opp og ned, seint og voggande. Han hadde lagt henda sine rundt halsen hans, kyssa han med mjuke og varme lepper. Kyssa han med lengsel og intensitet. Han la armane sine rundt Isak, lot den eine handa gli mjukt opp og ned.

Rommet fyltest med hikst og stønn, seine bevegelsar og mjuke kyss. Dei vogga saman, lot kroppane sei det dei ikkje klarte sjølv. Mjukt, seint og ømt.

Lyna skjerde gjennom rommet og for øve ansiktet til Isak. Han såg heilt fantastisk ut. Open munn, låge sukk, augo igjen med hovudet lett bakøve. Han bevegde seg seint, som om han ville at dette skulle vara for alltid. Gyngande opp og ned med ein storm så rasa.

Han kjende at det byrja å rykka i kuken, kjende at det ikkje var lenge igjen. Ville at det skulle vera lengre. Det var få ting så kunne slå å vera inne i Isak. Inne i varmen hans, det våte. Han kjende det no, kjende veggane så byrja så stramma seg. Viste korleis det kjentest når Isak var i ferd med å koma. Det fylte han med stolheit. Gjorde han kåt og ør.

Dei kom saman, voggande på eit hotellteppe medan stormen herja øve himmelen. Kom med låge stønn og hikst. Kviskra kvarandres namn inn i munnen, kyssa desperat og heldt hardt rundt kvarandre. Blei sittande og holda rundt kvarandre. Kjende kroppen roa seg, kjende pulsen roa seg. Kjende at det hadde skjedd noko nytt, at noko hadde endra seg.

Even stod på badet og kikka i spegelen. Såg på dei hovne leppene, det rufsete håret. Kjende kuken bevega seg litt ved tanken på det så hadde skjedd. Visste at det hadde skjedd noko nytt no, og det burde han snakka med Isak om. Kanskje dei kunne møtas i dagsljoset, gå på kino og drikka kaffi. Kanskje dei kunne gjera noko. Kanskje dei kunne bli… Han smilte ved tanken. Tanken på at han og Isak kanskje kunne bli noko. Noko meir.

Han gjekk inn i rommet igjen og synet så møtte han fekk hjarta til å hoppa øve eit slag og to. Det hadde slutta og regna, stormen var øve. Dei gule gardinene blafra litt i den svake vinden så var att, og morgonljoset hadde byrja å siva inn. Det bada rommet i ein heilt spesiell, varm og gulldøsig farge. Det bada den nakne ryggen til Isak med nokre vakre stråler. Isak som låg på magen og sov. Pusta lågt, og såg heilt mjuk og fredelig ut. Hadde endelig sovna.

Det var noko av det vakraste han hadde sett i heila sitt liv. Fylte han med kjensler han ikkje visste at det var mogleg å ha, fylte han med lengsel. Hjarta dunka så besett, han fekk lyst å teikna Isak sånn. Så mjuk og fredelig, i ein bekymringslaus søvn. Fekk lyst å leggja seg ned ved sida av Isak. Til å halda han, stryka han øve håret. Lyst å vera hans. Hans for alltid.

Rista litt på hovudet, før han fann fram ark og papir. Lot blyanten fly øve arket, mjukt og forsiktig. Lot augo gli øve den vakre kroppen så låg framføre han. Teikna og smilte.

Han fann fram ein pose og stappa dei våte kleda opp i. Kunne ikkje gå i dei, sjølv om det var kort veg til hans rom. Vurderte å ta eit handkle, men ombestemte seg raskt då augo hans såg bagen til Isak. Fann ein boksar og trakk den på seg. Fann ei kvit t-skjorte med Jesus på og bestemte seg for å låna den og. Båe deler lukta godt. Ei svak lukt frå skylemiddelet, men mest Isak.

Lot augo fara øve Isak igjen. Trakk dyna opp, lot den bli liggjande øve ryggen hans. Strauk han i håret. Hadde ein liten debatt med seg sjølv om han skulle leggja igjen nummeret sitt. Kjende på det skumle å hiva seg utpå, men kjende og på den gode kjensla av at noko nytt hadde skjedd, noko hadde endra seg.

Han strauk handa mjukt gjennom håret til Isak ein gong til, kyssa nakken litt. Smilte litt for seg sjølv, før han gjekk.

På nattbordet låg teikninga hans av Isak med orda, du er ikkje aleine, under.

Og mobilnummeret hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har gleda meg til å posta dette kapittelet <3
> 
> Kva trur dokke? Kjem Isak til å senda melding?


	7. Vil du sova over?

Isak var full. Han var så full at han svaia i sofaen sjå Magnus, sjølv om han satt heilt i ro. Musikken dundra rundt øyro hans, og han var varm. Sveit og trøyt og når han kjende etter.

Det var den fyrste frihelga hans på…så lenge at han ikkje klarte å hugsa sist. Gutane hadde samla seg til Fifa-kveld og latteren hadde loge øve stuga i timevis. Den så tapa ein runde måtte ta ein shott. Isak hadde tapa heile kvelden.

Hadde tapa heile kvelden fordi han tenkte på Even. Tenkte på hotellet, lappen og orda hans. _Du er ikkje aleine._ Hjarta gjorde nokre hopp når han tenkte på det. Han raudna når han tenkte på teikninga. Den var så sensuell og så sexy, samtidig så nydeleg. Han var ikkje vand med at nokon såg han på den måten.

Jonas hadde sett spørjande på han heile kvelden, det var ikkje vanleg at Isak var så ukonsentrert. Han hadde lyst å fortelja han det, men visste ikkje kva han skulle sei. Hadde brukt meir tid enn ein vaksen mann burde gjera dei siste vekene med å analysera Even. Hadde fortsatt ikkje kome fram til noko matnyttig. Det var frustrerande og heilt ulikt han. Han hadde ein realfaghjerne, hadde alltid hatt det. Hadde alltid kome fram til noko fornuftig, nokon gonger med hjelp, men mest aleine.

Men ikkje denne gongen, denne gongen var det heilt stopp. Han prøvde veldig hardt å forstå sine egne kjensler, sjå strukturert og analytisk på det så hadde skjedd sidan desember. Alt han klarte å tenkja på var korleis Even hand kjentest på han, på korleis det var å kyssa han, kor hardt hjarta dunka når Even kikka han i augo.

Han reiste seg frå sofaen, kjende på svimmelheita og lengten etter senga. Skulle sova heile søndagen bestemte han seg for der og då. Sa at han måtte gå heim, skulle ringa etter ein taxi. Jonas lurte på om han skulle fylgja han heim, men Isak klarte å mumla fram at det gjekk greitt. Fekk på seg sko og jakka, og kom seg ut i trappeoppganga. Blei ståande inntil døra, sukka tungt. Det var eit vemod så for øve han og han tenkte på Even. Lukka augo og kjende på svimmelheita.

«Isak….?»

Det var som om røsta kom langt borte frå. Som om han drøymde. Han var heilt sikker på at han høyrde Even, men han kunne jo ikkje vera her. Eller kanskje han kunne vera på to stader på ein gong. Som i eit parallelt univers. Klukka for seg sjølv og blunka fleire gonger. Det var jammen Even så sto der. Aleine. I tronge bukser og svart skinnjakke. Blå augo kikka litt nysgjerrig og bekymra på han.

«Eeeveeen….sååå gøy å sjå deg. Eg tenkte nettopp på deg, at me er i parallelle univers. Men så er du jo her, og eg er her og…..»

 _Herregud, Valtersen, slutt å snakk._ Prøvde å stogga seg sjølv, men dei vodkashottane hadde jammen meg sleppe laus alt han hadde tenkt på. Så han skravla i veg, medan Even kikka på han. Fortalde om kvelden, om Fifa-tap og vodkaen.

« Veit du kvifor eg tapa heile kvelden, Even? Tapa, tapa, tapa. Eg gjer aldri det elles, eg er Fifa-meisteren»

Even humra litt for seg sjølv, såg på han med eit varmt blikk. Eller det var kanskje ikkje det. Han var ikkje sikker på noko så helst akkurat no.

« Fordi eg tenkte på deg. Tenkjer på deg. Heile tida»

Kjende svimmelheita krypa øve han igjen, og ein kvalme så plutseleg kom med full styrke. Tok eit steg fram, svaia litt og kasta opp. Rett framføre Even.

Kjende nokre sterke armar så båe heldt han opp og strauk han øve ryggen. Han trudde han høyrde nokre låge sjushe- ljodar og, men var ikkje heilt sikker. Reisa seg opp og kjende på kvalmen. Ganske sikker på at det kom til å komma meir.

Even førte han forsiktig med seg inn ei dør, inn i det han antok var Evens leilegheit. Hjalp han med jakka og skorne, før han peika på det som heilt sikkert var badet. Hadde han ikkje vore så svimmel og kvalmen hadde han sendt Even hjarteaugo.

Etter å ha kasta opp i noko så kjendest så timevis stogga det opp litt. All vodkaen hadde tydelegvis fått kome ut, og han kvilte hovudet på den kalde toalettskåla. Kjende på flauheita, kjende på fleire ting. Herregud.

«Korleis går det med deg, Isak?»

Den låge varme stemmen gav han sug i magen. Gjorde at hjarta hoppa og at han kjende seg så ein 17-åring. Voksen mann. Dr. Valtersen my ass. Klarte å humra litt. Prøvde å smila til Even, håpa i alle fall det var det han gjorde.

«Herregud, Even, eg er så lei meg for dette. Beklage at eg kasta opp på deg og har brukt toalettet ditt i timevis. Eg skal aldri drikka vodka igjen» _Famous last words, Valtersen, famous last words»_

«Ikkje tenk på det, Isak. Du kasta ikkje opp på meg, men på golvet. Eg har vaska det opp og du har berre vore her 10 minutt. Men du kan vær så lenge du vil» 

Smilte varmt, det var definitivt varme der. Augo hans byrja å koma i vater igjen, og han klarte å setta seg opp. Gjespa lenge og hosta litt. Kjende at han burde koma seg heim, leggja seg, gjerna grava seg under senga til han klarte å oppføra seg vaksent igjen.

« Du Isak, vil du sova over? Sova her med meg?»

Han blunka litt og Isak såg den svake raudna i andletet. Blei varm av synet, varm i magen, varm øvealt. Sova over. Herregud. Den eine delen av han ropte at han måtte springa heim, medan den andre ropa at han skulle bli. Bli der i Evens blikk, blir der i varmen. Kjende seg med eit litt sjenert. Kviskra lågt.

«Kan eg det?»

«Det kan du»

Even smilte så ei sol og gjekk ut av badet. Kom tilbake med nokre kler til han, og fann fram ein ekstra tannbørste. Børsta tenna medan Isak satt på toalettlokket å kikka på han. Han kjende eit sug i magen av å sjå på at Even gjorde noko så kvardagsleg. Hadde sett han naken, kjend kuken hans øvealt, men dette. Det var det mest intime dei nokon gong hadde gjort. Han drog blikket til seg, klarte ikkje å sjå på han meir.

Då Even hadde gått ut, tok han av seg alle kleda. La dei fint på badekaret og tok på seg kleda Even hadde funne til han. Mjuke klede så lukta så han. Han snusa lukta inn og klukka litt av seg sjølv. Pussa tenna 4 gonger og sjekka fleire gonger at det ikkje var oppkast på han.

Gjekk mot det han antok var Evens soverom, med eit hamrande hjarta og skjelvande bein. Var nervøs, følte seg med eit edru. Det var eit svakt ljos der inne og Even låg på ryggen i senga. Han smilte då Isak kom inn.

Det var eit fint rom, lyst med gule gardiner og bilde på alle veggane. Av det han kunne sjå såg det ut så ei blanding av familie, vener, reklamefilmar og kunst.

Han gjekk øve på den andre sida, der hadde Even satt fram ei bøtta med vatn, handkle, Paracet og fleire flasker vatn. Han blei så rørt at det var så vidt han klarte å kikka på Even. Kjende på ei overveldande kjensle av å ha nokon så passa på han. Var ikkje klar øve kor mykje han hadde sakna det.

«Takk, Even, takk for…..dette»

Peika litt på alt og smilte før han la seg ned.

«Ikkje tenk på det, Isak, du hadde gjort det for meg»

_Ja, ja det hadde eg._

Snudde ryggen mot Even, klarte ikkje å kikka i dei augo no. Då kom han til å fortelja alt. Kjende at Even drog dyna heilt opp til nakken hans, kjende at han strauk litt øve den. Kjende at hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at Even kunne høyra det.

Han blunka med augo, var skikkelig trøtt. Kvalmen hadde roa seg, og han var ikkje svimmel lengre. Han kjende seg trygg. Det var det den kjensla var, den han hadde kjend på heile tida med Even. Tryggheit.

Klarte ikkje å halda augo opne lengre og lot dei gli igjen. Høyrde Even kviskra noko, men klarde ikkje få med seg kva det var.

 _Eg tenkje på deg og heile tida._ Ei lav kviskring. Det var det så for gjennom hovudet hans då han vakna. I ei framand seng med skikkelig vondt i hovudet og krampe i magen.

Han kikka på dei gule gardinene og alt kom rutsjande tilbake. Fifa og shotts sjå Magnus, oppkast sjå Even, sova øve sjå Even. Even. Så låg med armen rundt han og andletet i nakken hans. Pusten hans gav Isak gåsehud. Vakna sumarfuglane i magen så lett tok øve for krampen.

Han kjende noko hardt inntil låret og ei svak mumling inn mot nakken. Blei heilt varm, kjende at kuken vakna. Evens kuk vaks inn mot han, og han bevegde hoftene. Lo litt lågt og intimt inn mot håret hans, og hjarta trakk seg saman. I lengsel. Han hadde kjensler for denne fantastiske mannen, djupe kjensler. Og det skremde han meir enn noko hadde gjort nokon gong.

«God morgon, Isak»

Stemmen var låg og full av søvn, så sexy at kuken hans gjorde eit hopp. Blunka litt, prøvde å gjera ansiktet nokolunde nøytralt, såg sikkert ut så ein nyforelska idiot akkurat nå. Kremta litt før han snudde seg.

«God morgon, Even»

«Har du sove godt?»

«Så ein baby. (det var jo sanninga) Tusen takk for hjelpa i går, eg beklage at eg var så full og kasta opp. Eg plar verkelig ikkje å oppføra meg sånt»

Even såg litt granskande på han, før han smilte varmt. Strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet, før han lente seg fram og kyssa han. Med lukka munn, heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Strauk handa gjennom håret hans og sukka lågt.

«Ikkje tenk på det, Isak, sjølv vaksne heite legar har behov for å shotta vodka og tapa i Fifa av og til»

Blunka med begge augo og humra litt. Det fekk Isak til å humra og. Even hadde jo eit godt poeng. Han kikka i dei blå augo og lurte på korleis det ville vær å vakna opp til dei kvar dag. Til kyss i nakka og ei hes røyst så snakka til han. Svelgde litt, prøvde å få vekk alvoret. Blunka og lo litt.

«Så du synes eg er heit, mister»

« Ja, det veit du at eg synes. Det har du visst lenge»

Forsøket på å laga ei lett stemning mislykka heilt. Alvoret var tilbake og Even såg på han med dei blå augo sine. Stirra han djupt inn i augo, som om han prøvde å finne nokre manglande puslebetar.

Isak kyssa han. Klarte ikkje å la vær, klarte ikkje å kikka i dei augo meir. Dei såg jo alt. I alle fall kjentest det sånn. La handa si i nakken til Even og djupna kysset.

Dei kyssa lenge medan hendene vandra øvealt med seine bevegelsar. Opp og ned, rundt om kring. Det var inga hast, inga desperasjon. Kunn djupe kyss og låge stønn.

Evens hand bevegde seg ned til kuken og la den forsiktig rundt hovudet. Det var allereie vått og han brukte den som friksjon. Bevegde handa si opp og ned, forsiktig og om ikkje Isak hadde vist betre, kjærleg. Stirra han i augo med noko så mistenkelig såg ut så djupe kjensler.

Isak klarde ikkje å kikka vekk, var heilt mesmerisert av dei nydelege augo. Dei var begynt å bli mørke, skein og funkla. Han såg ei lengsel der, den var lik hans eigen.

Bevegde handa si ned til Evens kuk og spegla Evens bevegelsar på hans kuk. Brukte det våte, bevegde handa forsiktig opp og ned. Fekk Even til å stønna, til å sukka litt. Bevegde handa litt raskare, fekk nokre hikst til svar.

Dette. Det var det mest intime han hadde vore med på. Stryk tannbørsten. Dette. Sundags morgon i halvegs bakrus med krampe i magen. Lette og late kyss, og augo så hadde samtalar om det ingen av dei turde å sei. Hender så bevegde seg opp og ned på steinharde kukar og låge hikst. Aldri. Dette kom aldri til å gå vekk. Det kom til å vær brend på netthinna hans til all evigheit.

Det blå var blitt heilt mørkt no, og hiksta hans byrja å bli endå lågare. Slik dei blei når Even nærma seg å komma. Han visste det no. Visste ting. Blei så varm og ør av sine eigne tankar at han kyssa Even. Kyssa han seint og ømt, klarte verkeleg ikkje å la væra.

Hendene bevegde seg raskare og raskare før dei begge kom med høge stønn. Kom øve hender og magar. Blei liggande og smila litt til kvarandre, kyssa litt.

_Det er så mykje eg vil sei til deg. Men eg veit ikkje korleis eg skal setta ord på det du får meg til å kjenna. Eg har mange ord, men har aldri hatt dei orda. Aldri sagt ord til ein så eg har kjensler for, kjensler på denne måten. Du gjer meg så nervøs, så trygg og glad, så kåt og så varm. Korleis skal eg få til å sei det til deg. Korleis skal eg få deg til å forstå at bak det vaksne legeytre er eg redd. Eg er redd for å sleppa nokon inn, har alltid vore det. Redd for at eg ikkje skal vær nok. Redd._

Om han berre kunne fått til å sagt orda høgt. Han sukka høgt og Even kikka på han. Han klarte å kviskra at han hadde litt vondt i magen. Even fekk et mildt utrykk i andletet og strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet.

Even reiste seg opp frå senga, måtte på toalettet og skulle henta nokre kjeks. Isak blei liggjande og smila litt, før han byrja å kjenna på det våte. Reiste seg opp og byrja og tørka seg med handkleet så låg ved sidan av bøtta. Gjekk litt rundt i rommet for å kjenna på kvalmen og om han var svimmel endå.

Augo hans falt plutseleg på kommoden til Even. Var ikkje ute etter å snoka, men det var vanskeleg å la vær når han såg sitt eige andlet. Sin eigen kropp. Det var fullt av teikningar av han. Båe naken og med klede, i eit badekar, sovande i ei seng. Det var nydelege teikningar, akkurat så den han hadde fått på hotellet. Nydeleg strekar og fargar. Dei var tydeleg laga med kjærleik. Han kunne ikkje la vær å sleppa tanken inn når beviset stirra opp mot han frå titals teikningar.

Hjarta hans hamra så høgt at det suste i øyra. Kvalmen kom kastande øve han igjen så ein storm. Hundrevis av kjensler for gjennom han, men mest av alt kjende han på redsel og kvalme. Det var dette han hadde venta på i årevis, lengta og venta. Hadde håpa at det skulle skje med han og. No hadde det skjedd, og han var redd.

Han høyrde skritt bak seg og klarte ikkje å flytta seg snart nok. Han snudde seg rundt, kikka på Even så kikka på han. Kikka på det raude andletet hans, på teikningane og vart raud sjølv. Kremta og harka litt, kikka på han med dei nydelege blå augo.

«Isak….»

Stemma hans var varm, så inderleg varm og mjuk. Den gjorde at det var som om ein strikk sprakk inn i han, han fekk panikk. Klarde ikkje å kikka i dei augo meir. Mjuke, ømme augo så såg på han som om dei visste alt.

Spurta inn på badet og heiv på seg kleda, ignorerte at dei lukta oppkast. Det var som om han var utanfor seg sjølv, og kikka inn. Høyrde Evens stemme, men lukka den ut.

Heiv på seg jakka og sko, og spurta ut. Sprang frå alt. Frå blå augo, ømheit og kjærlege hender. Sprang og sprang til han kasta opp igjen.

Tusla heim og kjende seg så verdas feigaste mann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklage til alle så håpa på ein melding frå Isak, det blei ei ovenatting istadenfor ;-) ❤
> 
> Happy Pride - kjærleik er kjærleik ❤❤❤


	8. Eit hav av kjensler

Even er nervøs. Skikkeleg nervøs. Er litt kvalmen og har vondt i hovudet. Usikker på om det skyldas at han bryggar på noko, eller det faktum at han sit utanfor Isaks leilegheit.

Klokka er 01.21 og han har sitte der nokre timar. Byrjar å bli kald, men har ikkje tenkt å gå heim. Ikkje før han har snakka med Isak.

Det har gått 5 dagar sidan Isak hadde vore sjå han. Sove i senga hans og sett alle teikningane. Han raudna litt ved tanka, kjende det i kinna. Andletet til Isak hadde vore fullt av kjensler. Dei fleste hadde vore vanskelege å tyda, men han hadde sett glede, varme og litt redsel.

Han har ikkje høyrt noko frå han, har ikkje fått ei melding. Veit at Isak har det travelt på jobb, veit at det eigentleg ikkje handlar om han. Alt han treng er å sjå for seg dei nydelege grøne augo så prøvar å skjula kva han føle, men så ikkje klare det heilt.           

Han var jo redd han og, sjølvsagt var han det. Men han hadde bestemt seg for at no måtte det vera nok. Dei måtte prata om kjenslene dei hadde for kvarandre, prata om ting. I møtet med Isak hadde han møt djupe kjensler for fyrste gong i sitt liv. Hadde lengta etter dette i mange, mange år, og plutseleg var det her. Den kjensla, kjensla av å ville bli sett, å væra saman, å væra. Det skremte han meir enn noko anna hadde gjort, samtidig så det fylte han med ei enorm glede og varme.

Så då var det berre å sitta der på trappa å venta. I den kalde oktobernatta med tankar så fylte han med lengsel og varme. Det var stjernekaldt og det var byrja å komma frost på bakken. Det var nett så ein reklame, og Even kunne lett sjå for seg kva han ville gjort. Humra litt for seg sjølv, medan han vurderte vinklar og ljos.

«Even….?»

Plutseleg stod Isak rett framføre han. Såg veldig overraska ut. Og litt glad, det var han heilt sikker på. Han såg og skikkeleg trøytt ut. Håret var rufsete og kinna litt raude. Den vakraste mannen Even nokon gong hadde sett. Inga tvil no.

«Hei Isak. Eg tenkte at me burde prata litt…..ehm….om ting»

Kjende seg med eit litt redd, kjende på ei myriade av kjensler i magen. Tenk om Isak ikkje ville det han ville. Bad han om å gå heim. Isak sukka tungt og drog handa gjennom håret. Rufsa det endå meir til. Det skapa sug i magen hans. Herregud.

«Kan me gjer det i morgon, Even?. Eg har vore på dobbel vakt, har blant anna operert eit lite born og er heilt utslitt. Eg vil berre dusja og sova. Ok?»

Even nikkar berre, og smile. I alle fall hopar han det. Dusj og seng, dusj og seng. Isak inviterte han nettopp inn til seg. Isak opnar døra og han går etter. Innser plutseleg at han hadde gått etter Isak kvar som helst. Skrammande tanke, men den gir og fyr til varmen så spreiar seg øvealt.

Isak har ein fin leilegheit, ut frå det han kan sjå. Lyst og minimalistisk, med litt bilete på veggen. Han heng frå seg jakka, sparkar av seg skorne, og går inn på det så sikkert er badet. Snur seg rundt og kikkar på Even. Litt som om han spør om ikkje Even skal vera med. Så han går etter.

Inne på badet har Isak byrja å kle av seg, så Even gjer det same. Litt usikker på kva han skal gjera eller kva han skal sei, men det kjennes litt ut så dette er eit augeblikk det er best å ikkje sei noko. Berre vera.

Eit og eit plagg blir dratt av og slengt på golvet. Til slutt vert dei ståande nakne. Inga ord, berre blikk. Varme, trøtte og nysgjerrige blikk.

Isak ser ut så han treng ein klem. Even veit ikkje om det er innanfor, men bestemm seg for å fylgja instinktet. Han går heilt inntil Isak og trekk han inn i armane sine. Stryk han forsiktig øve ryggen og klemmar. Isak sukkar tungt og legg hovudet sitt på skuldra hans. _Dunk. Dunk. Dunk._ Even er sikker på at Isak kan høyra kor hardt hjarta hans dunke.

«La meg få ta vare på deg, baby»

Dei låge og kjærlege orda er ute før han får tenkt seg om. Det kjennes så naturleg å sei dei. Heile Isak stivnar, men han seie ikkje noko. Han trekk seg ut av klemmen og går inn i dusjen. Even går etter. Er litt satt ut av eigne ord.

Isak blir ståande med ryggen mot han, og han hadde betalt ganske mykje for å sjå Isaks andlet akkurat då. Ganske sikker på at det var fult av kjensler, heile han håpa at kjenslene var dei same så smaug seg gjennom han.

Vatnstrålane varmar og han kjenne at han nok var litt kaldare enn han trudde. Han sukkar litt og tek tak i ei shampoflaska. Spreiar litt øve henda sine, det luktar ei blanding av kokos og blomar. Det luktar Isak. Han begynn å vaska Isaks hår, gnir forsiktig. Det kjennes så det rette å gjera der og då. Spreiar henda og gnir ømt, medan Isak sukkar lågt. Det er tydeleg at han nyt.

Han beveg henda ned øve Isaks nakke og skuldre. Masserer forsiktig, stryk med ømme bevegelsar. Kjenn på noko heilt nytt, ei heilt ny kjensle. _Eg ska ta vare på deg, vera her for deg når du treng det._ Ikkje heilt klar for å sei orda høgt endå, men dei fylle han med varme og glede, og så blir han litt rørt øve seg sjølv. Blunkar litt med augo, blunkar vekk tårene så har snike seg inn.

Isak legg hovudet heilt inntil han, sukkar lågt og pustar djupt. Even legg henda rundt han, lar dei bli liggjande på magen. Klemmar. Slik blir dei ståande, til huda er blitt skrukkete og vatnet nesten er kaldt.

Dei tørkar seg utan ord. Det er som om dei båe kjenne at inga ord trengs no. Eller kanskje dei båe veit at ord vil sprekkja bobla. Dei pusse tenna og Isak finn fram noko han kan sova i. Mjuke klede så luktar Isak.

Isak går inn på det han antar er soverommet og Even går etter. Kjem inn i eit lyst rom med ei stor seng midt i. Ei nattbordlampa kastar eit dunkelt ljos øve rommet. Han ser grøne gardiner og nokre bilete på veggen. Golvet er fult opp av bøker, ei meng med mapper og klede.

Dei legg seg ned i senga, på sida med andletet vendt vondt kvarandre. Isak ser så mjuk ut at Even blir heilt gele i magen. Har forferdeleg lyst til å kyssa han, halda han, kviskra hemmelegheiter. Nøye seg med det fyrste.

Stryk Isak forsiktig øve kinnet, og kyssar han mjukt og forsiktig. Stryk leppene øve Isaks og smile litt. Kjenne at Isak smile litt tilbake. Nok no. Nok for no.

Så sovnar dei.

Han vaknar av nokre ljodar. Det høyrest ut så kjøkkenljodar. Det tar nokre sekund før han får orientert seg. Grøne gardiner. Isak, ja. Magen hans tar ei lita saltomortale. Dei har sove saman. Igjen. Tanka på det burde ikkje gje han så stor glede, det er søvn og seng. Men det gjer det, den bevegar seg rundt i Even så flaksande sumarfuglar.

Han står opp og går etter ljoden. Finn Isak så står og lagar kaffi. Drar inn synet av han, kjenne seg heldig så er den så får sjå Isak sånn. Joggebuksa og t-skjorta med håret til alle kantar. Han ser mjuk ut i dag og. Blikket han sende Even då han snur seg er dog ikkje mjukt. Sumarfuglane i magen fell saman.

«God morgon, Isak»

« Du kalla meg baby i går, kva skjer med det?»

Rett på sak, ja, han vel den vegen. Even kremtar litt, kjenne på steinen så plutseleg har satt seg i magen.

« Ehm…, eg blei litt grepen av situasjonen. Ville ta vare på deg. Har lyst å kalla deg….»

«Nei, Even. Det er ikkje det me har. Du kan ikkje kalla meg baby. Eg er ikkje det. Eg er nokon du knullar med når me møtes»

Det er som å få eit slag i magen, i alle fall er det slik han trur det må kjennas. Han svelg tungt. Fy faen så vondt det gjer, så vondt Isaks ord gjer. Men kanskje han har rett. Kanskje det er berre det dei er.

Nei! Hese røstar og låge hikst fer øve han. Voggande kroppar og ømme kjerteikn. Samtalar og mjuke ord. Det er meir enn det. Dei er meir enn det.

Isak ser svært bestemt ut, men augo han avslørar han. Dei er store og fulle av noko sårt. Det gjer Even litt styrke. Han senk stemma og kviskrar.

«Er det verkeleg sånn du ser på meg, Isak?»

Han ser med eit litt usikker ut. Kikar i golvet og pustar tungt. Ristar litt på hovudet. Kikar tilbake på Even med nokre svært såre ljosegrøne augo.

«Nei, Even. Det er ikkje sånn eg ser på deg. Du er….du er den einaste eg gjer dette med og eg likar det. Eg likar…….

_Eg likar deg._ Orda blir ståande i lufta, ståande imellom dei. Flyr litt rundt.

«Så du likar det, eg likar det definitivt. Me passar saman, får kvarandre til å le. Men er det nok å møtas litt sånn av og til, synes du?»

Isak ser på han lenge, det kjennes i alle fall så lenge. Han ser at Isak tenke, ser tankane fly i augo, ser eit hav av kjensler der.

«Ja, det er nok for meg. Eg har ikkje tid til noko meir, til forhold. Det er fint slik me har det, synes eg»

«Det er så forbanna tull, Isak, det nektar eg å tru på. Tid har du om du vil laga tid. Eg har det ganske travelt eg og, men eg vil laga tid til deg. Tid til oss»

«Det er ikkje noko oss, ikkje på den måten. Det kan det ikkje vera»

Isak ser på han dei store augo sine. Even veit ikkje om han skal ropa eller klemma, veit ikkje kva Isak treng mest akkurat no.

«Kvifor ikkje, Isak? Kvifor kan det ikkje vera oss?»

«Eg…ehm….eg….eg er redd»

Isak kviskrar orda, det er som om han nesten ikkje tør å sleppa dei ut. Han ser kor langt inne det sit for Isak å sei dei små orda. Så seie så mykje, så seie alt om korleis han kjenne, seie alt om kvifor han gjekk då han såg teikningane. Hjarta hans dunke skikkeleg hardt og alt han har lyst til er å holda Isak. Holda han lenge og kviskra at han ikkje er aleine.

« Eg er også redd, Isak, du er ikkje aleine om det. Men tenk på alle gongene me har møtes, det er jo ikkje tilfeldig. Det kan ikkje vera det. Det må vera skjebna, trur eg. Skjebna så har puta oss saman på heilt tilfeldige stadar, så eit nattog til Kristiansand til dømes. Kor ofte trur du det skjer, Isak?. Kor ofte trur du nokon møtas og har det sånn så me har det? Sjeldan, trur eg. Er ikkje det verdt noko, trur du? Verdt å finna ut av, verdt å forsøka, verdt å sjå kva er?»

Even trekk pusta djupt, var ikkje klar øve at han hadde heldt den. Hjarta dunkar så fort at det kjennes ut så han har sprunge Cooper-testa. Det kjennes nesten så det er på veg ut. Isak ser lenge på han, kikkar opp og ned. Ser usikker ut, ser nervøs ut. Det kjennes så timane går medan dei står der. Kaffilukta har byrja å spreia seg og egga kokar. Det går ein alarm ein stad, og det kjennes så ei sirene, så eit forvarsel.

«Nei»

Hjarta fer ned i magen, og blandar seg med berg-og dalbana så allereie var der. Det er det vondaste ordet han har høyrt nokon gong. Eit fuckings ord så gjer han sint og irritert. Men mest av alt lei seg. Han har lyst å skrika til Isak, be han om å sleppa han inn. Be han om å sleppa maska det er svært enkelt å sjå at han har putta på. Har lyst å sei tusen ting, men det kjem ingen ord. Vanskelege ord, fine ord, kjærlege ord. Ingen kjem ut. Han er kald øvealt og kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv.

Han går på badet og kler på seg. Tar på seg jakka og skorne. Ventar ved døra i nokre minutt. Ventar på at Isak skal komma. Kanskje han berre måtte tenkja litt. Kanskje. Men Isak kjem ikkje, så Even lukkar døra stille og går heim.

Han høyre ikkje dei låge hiksta frå kjøkkenet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg håpe dokke har litt tolmod igjen til Isak, han har litt problemer med å snakka om kjensler <3 I tillegg driv han og går ein anna veg enn det eg vil, driv med omvegar <3


	9. Aldri kjent det sånn

Isak ligg i senga si og stirre i taket. Har vore på kveldsvakt, men får ikkje sova. Kroppen er trøytt, men tankane fer rundt i hovudet og spelar ping pong. Han tenkje på Even, har ikkje tenkt på så mykje anna dei siste dagane.

Tenkje på Evens såre blikk då han sa nei, har vondt for at det var han så skapa den sårheita. Skammar seg litt øve sin eigen feighet. Skammar seg for den delen av han så ikkje klarte å sei kva han kjende. Hadde sjølvsagt lyst å sei ja, hadde lyst å ropa ja, ja, ja, bli min du fantastiske mann.

Hadde tenkt mykje dei siste dagane, tenkt mykje på kjenslene sine og denne redsla si. Redsla for å ikkje vera god nok, ikkje vera nok, ikkje vera verdt å elska. Han var ikkje så glad i den dela av seg sjølv, den svært såre og vonde delen så han aldri delte med nokon.

Men for fyrste gong hadde han lyst å dela den med nokon, lyst å dela den med Even. Hadde lyst å vera Evens, om han fortsatt ville ha han då. Han hadde sendt fleire meldingar, men ikkje fått svar. Han forstod Even, han hadde vel fått nok av all vinglinga hans.

Neste dag vakna han av at Jonas ringte og spurte om han ville vera med å gå ein tur, noko han sa ja til med glede. Dei avtalte å møtas med den faste benken sin. Det var ein liten benk gjømt bak nokre trer og buskar. Der hadde dei fortalt kvarandre mange store og viktege ting gjennom livet.

Då han kom ruslande bort til benken var Jonas allereie kommen og satt klar med kvar sin kopp kaffi. Dei skravla litt om smått og stort, før Jonas gav han blikket sitt. Det tolmodige og gode blikket så han bruka når han visste at Isak trengte å fortelja noko. Han masa aldri, var altfor snill til det, men han skubba likevel Isak på ein god måte.

Så Isak fortalte om Even. Fortalte om møta i natta, om kjenslene sine, om redsla si. Jonas sa ingenting, berre var der. Lytta med dei fine tolmodige augo sine. Då han var ferdig, gav Jonas han ei lang klem og strauk han litt på ryggen. Smilte og blunka litt.

«Det var det eg visste, Isak. Vondt i magen, liksom. Du satt der og hadde sex du!»

Isak raudna, men klarte å le litt. Burde vel visst at han ikkje kunne lura Jonas. Dei lo litt meir, før Jonas kikka alvorleg på han.

« Du veit kva du må gjera, Isak. Du har alle svara sjølv. Om du vil at han skal bli din, må du fortelja han, du må sleppa han inn»

Så det var grunnen til at Isak no satt utanfor døra til Even og venta på at han skulle komma heim. Magnus hadde sloppe han inn, men måtte springe på kveldsvakt. Han hadde hatt samtalar i hovudet i fleire timar, hadde spelt forskjellege scenario. Visste at det var ei sjanse for at Even ikkje ville det han ville lengre, men den sjansen måtte han ta. Han måtte vera modig no, modig for Even, det var han verdt. Men mest av alt måtte han vera modig for seg sjølv.

Even var på veg heim frå kino med gutane. Hadde hatt ein kjekk kveld, men tanken på Isak låg bak i hovudet heile tida. Finaste Isak. Han klarte ikkje å vera sint eller frustrert, han var meir lei seg. Lei seg for det som kanskje var øve før det i det heile tatt var starta.

Jogga opp trappa til leilegheita, kjende det var godt å komma inn frå den kalde kvelden. Kom fram til trappeoppsatsen sin då han såg ein kjend skikkelse utanfor døra si. Isak. Hjarta hoppa øve eit slag og to. Isak satt utanfor døra hans og sov. Såg liten og mjuk ut.

Han gjekk eit par steg mot han då Isak opna augo. Blunka eit par gonger før han kikka rett på Even. Rett i augo hans. Det han såg der sendte alle sumarfuglane på rumbadans i magen og hjarta knyte seg saman.

Det var ikkje noko skjold der, det var ingen murar, ingen stengsel. Det var berre Isak, det såg han i augo hans.

«Hei Even. Kan me snakka litt? Eg treng…eg må fortelja deg ting. Om du vil høyra då, eg forstår om du ikkje vil»

Såg så usikker ut at han fekk lyst å kyssa han. Kyssa han lenge. Trudde han verkeleg at Even ikkje ville høyra på han. Herregud.

Opna døra og gjekk inn. Isak reiste seg og følgde etter. Tolka vel det at Even ikkje sa noko som eit ja. Dei hang frå seg kleda og gjekk inn i stuga. Satt seg ned. Isak kikka litt rundt, kremta fleire gonger, var tydeligvis nervøs. Løfta blikket og kikka rett på han.

« Eg er lei meg, Even, eg er så lei meg for orda mine, for at eg berre gjekk. Det var feigt av meg, og forferdeleg dårleg gjort»

«Isak…du treng ikkje….du er ikkje feig»

«Jo, Even, eg har vore det. Eg er så lei meg, eg….»

Kremte litt meir, heise litt på skuldra, som for å gi seg sjølv styrke. Even har så lyst å halda handa hans eller sei noko, men kjenne at dette er viktig for Isak å snakka om. Får ei kjensle av at Isak ikkje har snakka med så mange om dette.

«Eg er redd, skjønar du. Har vore det i mange, mange år. Redd for å ikkje vera god nok, redd for at eg ikkje skal vera verdt å satsa på, redd. Har forsøkt i mange år og forstå kvar denne kjensla kjem frå, har eigentlig aldri funne det ut. Men det har gjort at eg har sabotert dater, sabotert alle så ville noko meir enn å vera venner. Eg veit det høyrest merkeleg ut, men det har vore enklare å vera aleine, sjølv om eg har lengta etter nokon, lengta etter noko. Helt til eg møtte deg»

Han smile forsiktig, og ser litt sjenert ut. Hjarta til Even dunke så høgt at Isak er nøydt til å høyra det. Ser inn i verdas vakraste augo og blir roleg av det han ser der. Ser der for fyrste gong.

«Då eg møtte deg blei det vanskeleg å tenkja slik, og det har berre blitt vanskelegare og vanskelegare for kvart møte. Fordi eg vil sleppa deg inn, Even, eg ville at du skulle veta dette om meg. For eg er forelska i deg, så vanvitig mykje. Eg har aldri kjend det sånn, Even, aldri kjent dei kjenslene eg kjenne når eg er med deg. Eg vil vera med deg, vera din. Om du fortsatt vil ha meg då»

Smile litt forsiktig og kikkar på han med augo så skinn. Dei skinn av ro no, av lettes. Dei skinn av kjærleik. Even kjenne på ei heilt ny kjensle, han er heilt ør av orda til Isak. Dei har fylt han med ei heilt ny varme, ein heilt ny ro. Han tek Isaks hand og stryk den. Smile varmt til han.

Isak ser på den finaste mannen så finns, ser at han smile og kjenne handa hans stryka forsiktig. Er stolt av seg sjølv for at han klarte å setta ord på kjenslene sine, er fylt av alle moglege kjensler. Vente på svaret til Even.

«Isak, eg har aldri heller kjent det sånn før. Eg er så forelska i deg at eg blir heilt ør nokre gonger. Ja, ja, ja, eg vil vera med deg, det veit du. Det har du visst lenge. Eg vil vera din, slik du vil vera min»

Orda hans fylle Isak med varme og takknemlegheit. Hjarta hans dunke så hardt at han lure på om det er på veg ut. Kjenne tårene trilla, men prøve ikkje å skjula dei. Even ser på han med ømme augo og stryk vekk nokre tårer. Lenar seg fram og kyssar han, svært forsiktig og mjukt. Det er så vidt han beveg leppene sine, dei stryk øve Isaks. Som eit løfte.

Isak lene seg heilt inntil han, og så klemmar dei. Klemmar lenger og stryk kvarandre øve ryggen. Kjenne på roen, kjenne på at det er dei no, kjenne på ei mengd av kjensler. Alle murar er nede, det er berre dei. Grønt møte blått, og dei smilar varmt.

Etter å ha klemt og snakka litt, går dei for å leggja seg. Blir liggjande med andleta mot kvarandre og kviskre i natta. Kviskre hemmelegheiter, kysse litt og held handa til kvarandre. Dei fortell om då dei var born, snakkar om kvar dei har lyst å reisa, snakkar om venene sine. Snakkar.

Ler lenge og hjarteleg når dei finn ut at Isak har hatt feil nummer til Even, ertar kvarandre litt for å ikkje kunna lesa og skriva tall rett. Even lure på korleis det går med pasientane til Isak når han ikkje ser forskjell på 2 og 5, og Isak dultar han litt i magen. Elskar denne kjensla, kjensla av og kunne tøyse litt. Det endar i mjuke kyss.

Dei snakke til dei så vidt klare å holda augo oppe, og gjesp byrje å ta øve for snakkinga. Dei kyssar litt meir, før Isak snur seg og Even legg seg heilt inntil han. Den natta sovnar Isak med ein arm rundt magen og mjuke kyss i nakken.

Han vaknar med ein kropp heilt inntil seg, med Evens mjuke pust i nakken. Kjenne seg heldig, kjenne på roen, kjenne på noko hardt så beveg seg mot hofta. Humre lågt før han snur seg. Møte eit blått blikk fullt av latter.

«God morgon, baby»

Orda får sumarfuglane til å flaksa rundt i magen. Han kjenne at han raudne, kjenne at han blir varm.

Even ser på Isak, kjenne på gleda av å kunne vakna opp med han. Ser på dei raude kinna hans, stryk dei forsiktig.

«Så du likar at eg kalle deg, baby?. Trudde det var Dr. Valtersen du likte best eg»

Blunkar litt og blir fylt opp av alle slags kjensler då Isaks kinn om mogleg blir endå raudare. Kjenne på hardheita, kjenne at kroppen har behov for å visa det orda har vist.

Isaks augo skinn så ei sol og han smile. Glise er vel eigentleg det rette ordet. Ser glad ut, ler litt, og nikkar litt. Kviskrar at han lik båe to. Even stryk han øve kinnet, kysse han. Hans Isak. Isak er hans no, det kjenne han med heile seg.

« Åh…Isak….Isaken min. Det er det eg skal kalla deg, Isaken min. For det er jo det du er»

Andletet hans blir heilt mjukt, augo hans ser kjærlege ut. Han smile.

«Ja, Even, det er jo det eg er. Din. Din Isak»

«Isaken min….»

Han blir litt overvelda øve kjenslene så fer øve han, blir litt rørt. Kikkar litt på dei nydelege augo før han kysse Isak. Kysse han med alt han har. Isak opnar opp og slepp han inn, og kysset blir fort djupare.

Hender fer på vandring, stryk øvealt, stryk under t-skjortene. Fer under boksaren og stryk litt der og. Stryk med små bevegelsar, er ømme og forsiktige. Det er ikkje noko hast no, dei har all den tid dei vil. Kler av seg og blir liggjande og kyssa meir, stryka øvealt, lar henda slutta om kukane. Beveg henda litt forsiktig medan dei kysse.

Even legg Isak på ryggen og set seg på magen hans. Kysse han på kinnet, på halsen og nedøve. Kysse han øvealt medan han ber Isak fortelja ein ting om seg sjølv for kvart kyss. Han klare det til Even kjem ned til den eine hofta, då er det berre djupe stønn så kjem. Isak sukke og vrir heile kroppen, det er noko av den finaste og mest sexy Even nokon gong har sitt.

Han legg munnen på kukhovudet og beveg den litt opp og ned, skapar litt våtheit. Isak stønne djupt og rope om meir. Han beveg munnen endå meir, medan den eine handa beveg seg opp og ned. Kjenne at kuken hans har byrja å bevega seg, tydeleg klar for neste steg.

Isak vrir seg og stønne, han ser heilt fantastisk ut. Even finn fram gliden og spreie den øve fingrane sine. Beveg dei mot hòlet, ertar litt før han lar den eine gli inn. Beveg seg i det varme og våte, før han lar ein fingar til gli inn. Beveg dei rundt, medan han kviskre ømme ord. Om kor sexy Isak er, kor deilig og varm han han. Opnar Isak, saksar fingrane, beveg dei rundt.

Elske at han får lov å gjera dette med Isak, han er den einaste så får kjenne på varmen, på det våte. Han er den einaste så får sjå Isak sånn. Med lukka augo, halvopen munn og raude kinn.

Han finn fram ein kondom og trer den på, ber Isak spreie beina sine litt meir før han legg seg til rette. Kysse Isak mjukt og ber han opne augo. Kikke han djupt inn i augo før han treng inn. Inn i Isak, inn i det varme. Så stoggar han opp.

« Sjå på meg Isak. Sjå kva du gjer med meg, kjenn kor hard eg er. Det er berre du så kan gjer det, du er den einaste, Isak, herregud, Isak»

Isak ser på han med eit slørete blikk, eit kjærleg blikk. Stønne og hikste.

«Even, åh…Even. Du må….herregud….du må bevega deg. Eg…aldri kjent det sånn, aldri vore nokon så du. Den einaste…den einaste så kan….Eveeennn»

Han beveg seg. Med seine bevegelsar, inn og ut. Legg den eine handa si på halsen til Isak, lar den andre fletta seg inn i hans. Isak legg beina sine rundt livet hans, og så voggar dei.

Kroppane voggar saman, rommet er fullt av djupe stønn og hikst. Dei kysse og kviskre. Ord om lyst, ord om kjærleik. Vogge raskare, hiv etter pusten, inn og ut. Kysse endå meir og kjem saman. Kjem på kvarandre, i kvarandre.

Blir liggjande og kysse ei stund, prata litt meir. Legg planar for dagen, finn ut kva dei skal gjere. Gjere i lag. For dei er saman no.

Eg er blitt eit me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down" ❤


	10. Du og eg - me no

Dei har heldt på i timevis. I alle fall kjennes det slik ut. Hender har vandra, strøke og heldt. Dei har kyssa, ledd og fått kvarandre til å komma igjen og igjen. Det er annleis no, kroppane beveg seg på ein anna måte, det kjennes nærare. Orda er annleis, dei er kjærlege og låge.

Rommet er fullt av låge stønn og hikst. Isak sitt på fanget til Even og det kjennes ut så han aldri har vore djupare eller hardare i han. Isak har lagt hovudet på skuldra til Even, og ligg der med open munn og augo lukka. Even lar små kyss sprei seg øve halsen, hendene hans stryk opp og ned på Isak.

Det har aldri vore så godt, eller så nært. Det er som om orda og delinga har forplanta seg til kroppane deira.

Evens hender stryk øve den steinharde kuken til Isak, det er så godt at det er på grensa til smertefullt. Han legg munnen heilt inntil Isaks øyra, og kviskre. Kviskre at han elske Isak, elske alt han gjer og kor deilig det er å vera inni han. Inne i det varme og tronge. Isak stønne så høgt at han er sikker på at naboane kan høyra det. Ikkje at dei bryr seg. Ikkje når det er så godt.

Dei vogge saman, raskare, hardare. Isak hikste at han elske Even, elske kor godt det er når han er i han, på han, med han. Det tar to støtt til så kjem dei. Kjem saman, i og på kvarandre.

Sånn har det vore dei siste 7 vekene. Kroppar så har kome saman, på så mange forskjellige måtar så dei har hatt lyst til. På nattetid, på dagstid, på jobb, konsert og på fest. Det er ikkje alltid så lett å halda seg til dei kjem heim. Dei har så mykje å ta igjen. I alle fall kjennes det sånn.

Det har og vært mykje snakk. Dei har snakka om alle møta sine og kva dei kjende på dei forskjellige tidspunkta. Snakka om kjenslene sine. Isak har snakka meir om redsla si, sloppe Even inn i det, turt å stola på at Even blir. Even har snakka om å gå aleine heim frå fest, snakka om den vonde kjensla av å kjenna seg aleine i eit rom fullt av menneskjer.

Dei har gått lange turar, laga middag til kvarandre, vært på kino og sett alle reklamane Even nokon gong har laga. Isak hadde insistert, sjølv om Even hadde meint at dei kanskje ikkje trengte å sjå alle. Isak hadde forklart at det var viktig for han, viktig å sjå kva Even jobba med. Han var jo kjærasten hans. Det var ein logikk Even fint kunne vera med på.

Etter det hadde Isak vore med Even på jobb, har og fått vera med i ein informasjonsfilm om kjønnssjukdomar. Det var ingen betre enn den hotte legekjærasten hans til rolla hadde Even sagt med eit smil, så då blei det sånn. Isak hadde gått rundt i grøne klede med stetoskopet rundt halsen, snakka med faglig tyngde og sjarm. Etter 5 forsøk var Even nøgd og så kåt at han hadde dratt med seg Isak inn i eit rom. Låst døra og vist Isak kva han meinte om jobben hans.

Den fyrste laurdagen i desember hadde dei hatt fest med kompisane sine, hadde klart å funne ein kveld alle var ledige. Det var ein kveld med god mat, og så mykje latter at dei hadde vondt i magen neste dag.

Jonas hadde klemt Even og kviskra noko Isak ikkje høyrde, noko så Even nekta å sei kva var. Det hadde dog gjort Even veldig glad, så det var i alle fall noko positivt. Jonas hadde klemt Isak og, kviskra at han var stolt av han.

Sånn hadde liva deira glidd inn i kvarandre, blitt eitt på ein måte. Dei overnatta, delte på garderobar og glei inn i kvarandres leilegheit. Lot genserar liggja igjen, ei mappa her og eit kamera der. Gjekk på jobb i kvarandres genser, fordi dei lukta av den andre. Humra av kvarandres sentimentalitet, men elska det. Elska at det var livet deira no.

Når det kom til dei raude juladagane, jobba Isak så vanlig. Gjekk rundt i gangane, småsong på julesongar og smilte for seg sjølv. Det gjorde han ikkje noko å jobba desse dagane, ikkje i år heller. Even feira med familien sin og dei meldte kvarandre så ofte dei fekk sjanse. Sakna kvarandre, men var einige om at det var fint og. Fint å kunna sakna kvarandre litt, å ha nokon å sakne.

Han var på jobb natt vil 2.juledag, og var på veg til pause då Even kom innom. Blei redd at det hadde skjedd noko, men Even berre smilte og lo litt. Påstod at han ikkje klarte å venta til neste dag, hadde vore utan Isaken sin i 3 dagar og trengte å kyssa han. Humra litt saman og kyssa litt. Tok ein tur på lageret, tok ein reprise. Dog utan ultralydgele, Even hadde planlagt litt betre denne gongen.

3.juledag var gutane samla sjå Isak så vanlig. Lo og prata så dei alltid gjorde. Magnus fortalte nokre vitsar om ein dyrehage så fekk alle til å spruta øl øve heile bordet. Alt var så vanleg, så det hadde vore i minst 15 år. Alt bortsett frå ein ting. Denne gongen snakka alle om kjærasten sin, om julegåver og planar. Snakka om den andre. Det gjorde Isak rørt, så han måtte fortelja det til dei. Så blei dei og rørt, og det blei ein liten djup samtale om kjærleik.

Dei gjekk på byen etter kvart, gjekk på pub denne gongen. Ingen hadde behøv for å gå på nattklubb. Fant seg eit bord og skravla i veg. Even var ute med gutane sine, dei skulle møtas seinare. Berre tanken på at han ikkje skulle gå heim åleine, at han faktisk skulle møta nokon seinare, gjorde han både glad og rørt. Møta kjærasten sin.

Magnus var midt i ei forteljing om ein apekatt då Isak kjende nokre armar så glei rundt han, og et hovud så la seg på skuldra hans. Even. Endeleg var han her. Hadde visst sakna han meir enn han trudde. Dei andre helste med rop og skravl, så ingen høyrde kviskringa.

«Gratulera med 1-års dagen, Isaken min»

«1 år..?»

«Ja, eit år sidan me møtst for fyrste gong. Har du gløymt det allereie?»

Mjuk latter og litt kyss. Litt meir kviskring om den natta dei møtes. Litt fleire kyss og endå mjukare latter. Dei er inne i ei bobla, ei øm bobla, deira. Får ikkje med seg kva så skjer rundt dei. Humringa, blunka og gleda på deira vegne.

Dei blir sittande saman rundt bordet, drikk litt meir øl og ler masse. Snakkar om jul, om fotball og om det nye Fifa-spelet så har komen. Ler litt av at dei alle spelar Fifa fortsatt, men er skjønt einige om at det må vera greitt. Blir einige om at dei skal ha ei turnering saman på litle nyttårsafta. Even kremtar litt, og alle vende blikket mot han.

«Eg og Isak kan ikkje vera med då, me skal på tur»

Orda burde ikkje gje Isak så mykje sumarfuglar så dei gjer, men det er som om det er full vårflaksing i magen hans. _Me skal på tur_. Me skal noko. Han er blitt eit me, me så gjer ting utan at andre er med. Grip tak i handa til Even og klemme den litt, før han kysse han på kinnet. Even ser på han, augo ljose litt opp. Som om han forstår kva Isak tenkje.

Spørsmåla hagle rundt dei, alle prate i munnen på kvarandre og ler litt. Even klemme handa til Isak litt, før han kysse han tilbake.

«Me skal på tur til Kristiansand og feira nyttår der. Skal gjennomleva nokre minner»

Raudne litt ved tanka på kva så skjedde sist gong på toget til Kristiansand. Smile ømt til Isak så er litt raud han og.

Latteren spreie seg rundt bordet, det er nok å sjå på dei raude andleta for å forstå kva plana er. Jonas blunke til Isak og smile. Er tydeleg glad for han.

Magnus ser litt forvirra og spørjande ut. Lure veldig på kva så er så spesielt med Kristiansand. Jonas kviskrar noko i øyra hans, og han byrje å le. Ler så mykje at han så vidt held seg på stolen. Glise til Isak og gjer ein tommel opp. Byrja å fortell ei historia om då han var på togtur, og augo glir vekk frå Even og Isak.

Dei er att i bobla si. Kviskre litt. Even lure på om Isak kan pakka med nokre grøne sjukehusklede og eit stetoskop. Har eit heilt spesielt glimt i auga då han seie det, smile så lurt at det sende eit stjerneskodd av støtt i magen hans. Raudna litt, humre litt, nikke litt. It is on.

Litt seinare går dei gjennom gatene, hand i hand medan dei snakke om kvelden. Svinge litt på armane og ler litt av seg sjølv. Snakke om dei fine venene sine og kor mykje så har skjedd på eit år. Plutseleg stoggar Isak opp og vende seg mot Even. Tar han i båe henda og smile. Ser veldig mjuk ut.

«Du Even, kjærasten min. Eg lurte litt på ein ting»

«Hm, kva då?»

« Me skal ikkje berre kjøpa oss noko saman då, eiga noko i lag i staden for å sitja med kvar sin leilegheit. Me er jo saman heile tida og…»

Lenger kjem han ikkje før Even kaste seg om halsen hans og klemme han. Klemme han lenge før han legge båe henda rundt Isaks andlet. Kikke på han med kjærleik og varme, før han kysse han ømt og forsiktig. Kviskre ja, og kysse meir.

Dei planlegg heile vegen heim, snakke om kvar dei vil bu. Snakke om kor dei vil reisa på sumarferie neste år, ler litt då dei snakke om fargen på gardinene. Blir verande igjen med grøne, blå eller gule. Ler endå meir, og blir einige om å laga ein konkurranse på togturen. Den så vinn får bestemma fargen. Kysse litt meir og humre.

Dei smile litt meir og går det siste stykket til Isaks leilegheit. Kjenne på gleda å gå heim med den andre. Med kjærasten sin.

Gå heim saman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for alle dei fine kommentarane dokke har lagt igjen og for at dokke har lest ❤  
> Denne historia er nok den mest personlege eg har skrive, reint kjenslemessig, så det har betydd litt ekstra at dokke har forstått kva Isak har streva med i denne historia. Tusen takk for det ❤
> 
> No er det ferie og ukevis med blanke ark så vente :-) Skal lesa masse og skriva litt og. Det kjem nok ei historia til på nynorsk om ikkje alt for lenge. Men viktig å ta dagane så dei kjem og, leva yolo-livet litt, hehe ;-) 
> 
> God sumar :-D ❤


End file.
